


RUIN

by Polar_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar_chan/pseuds/Polar_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a normal human living a normal life, or so he thinks. Tall-tales of blood and fangs awaken his lost memories as he fights for his territory along side his father and the man he believes is supposed to be his lover. .:SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, MadaMina, Mpreg.:.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day I Met You

  


**Ruin.**

 **Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

 **Warning-** MalexMale sex, Yaoi, foul language, mentioning of murder, sexual harassment(?) and other languages.

 **A/n-** Hello, and please enjoy! This is my first posted vampire story, and I hope it shoots off well. I'm looking forward to hearing from my readers about what they think of it, but please. Do NOT mention Twilight. I will discontinue this story if you make a comparison. That's a promise. Anyway, thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter within the month of March 2010. Thanks again.  **= D**

 **[=Chapter One=]**

"Great job today!"

As the day wore down, the staff of a local business office ended another day, preparing to take part in a daily gathering at a bar down the road. Of course, not everyone could go. Some people actually had lives, and needed to get back to them, but there were a mighty group ready to annihilate the bar of all its beer.

"You coming tonight, Naruto?" a man, chubby with a mass of brown hair atop his head, questioned one of his coworkers.

Said blonde smiled, but shook his head; packing his briefcase with important documents. "Not tonight, Chouji. I have to go see my doctor."

"Kabuto-Ishi?" the man now named Chouji questioned, walking over to Naruto. "That guy's a little wacky, don't you think?"

"He's just a little different," Naruto said, waving. "I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get too drunk!" the blonde flashed Chouji a brilliant smile before departing the building and making his way to the bus station.

The trip from Naruto's work to the hospital wasn't that far, about three blocks, but throughout the entire journey, Naruto couldn't help but feel tense and anxious, like someone was watching him from a distance. When his stop finally came, the blonde exited the bus hastily, paranoid about being on the bus any longer. However, once Naruto left the bus and was making his way into the hospital, the feeling continued to follow him. The blonde was constantly looking over his shoulder until he was in the presence of the staff and patients of the hospital.

Naruto wasn't your average person, for understandable reasons. When he had just gotten out of high school, Naruto had been in an accident rendering him into a coma at the delicate age of eighteen. He woke a year later, with all of his memories intact. The blonde was released from the hospital with his parents just a couple weeks after Naruto had awakened. Kabuto had been his doctor ever since. The gray haired man had told Naruto and his parents that he had been lucky to awaken at all, let alone with all of his memories. He told the blonde that he should live life as if he would die the next day, and Naruto took that advice. He strove for excellence, and adventure. He wanted to do everything. Little did he know, adventure was just around the corner.

Not long after Naruto was awake did Kabuto-ishi inform the blonde of his rare blood disorder that was a side-effect of the accident. Because of this rare disorder, he was to receive a pint of blood every week. Naruto wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't receive the blood, but he didn't really want to find out. Everyone at Naruto's work knew about his condition also, just in case Naruto didn't get his blood. As for Naruto, the blonde was proud to say that he had been awake from his coma for six years, meaning he was now on the verge of twenty-six years old. The best thing was, Naruto didn't have to spend three of those years alone.

That's right. Naruto was the proud boyfriend of one Sakura Haruno. They had met at a coffee shop where she worked. Naruto was always the bus boy for coffee since he was the rookie and because of that, he was often inside the shop. Things progressed and now, in Naruto's twenty-sixth year, he was going to be married to that pretty rosette. The blonde had asked her the day before his coma anniversary just a few months before. Sakura was the happiest girl alive, and her parents highly approved. Naruto was a nice man with a straight job, good hours and his own place. Naruto had gone to a great college, graduating at the top ten of his class so he was very educated. That was also a plus that had won the Haruno parents over.

With Naruto and Sakura, they were trying to have their first child since the wedding was going to be in the winter. For some reason, however, Naruto was never able to get Sakura pregnant. The blonde had gone in for a fertility check, and he came out with flying colors. Nothing wrong with him, so they had Sakura tested. Sakura was able to have children, and was in her prime, being two years older than the blonde. However, no matter how many times they tried, Sakura would just not get pregnant. It didn't make her not love Naruto, so she would stay with him even if she wouldn't have his kids, but it did make her feel lousy for not being able to give Naruto the family he had been talking about since the beginning of their relationship.

Naruto was very family oriented and was great with kids. Sakura had a friend named TenTen who had a couple kids of her own, and when the two went out, Naruto was the one babysitting since TenTen had no boyfriend or husband. Don't get Naruto wrong. He  _loved_ to watch her kids. They were always fun to play with and goof off with. But, the one thing Naruto couldn't stand was when the kids would bite him or pull his hair. That was when he drew the line. Sure, they were only kids, Naruto understood that. In fact, the blonde was to be watching them during the next weekend, but something made Naruto feel ill at ease. Like there was an ominous cloud looming over head. He couldn't quite place it, but Naruto was sure something big was going to happen. He could almost physically feel it.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" a lady nurse called, looking up from her clipboard to the blonde lost in thought.

Naruto didn't answer. His face was tense and he was staring at the ground in a glare. "Naruto?" the nurse Naruto knew as Karin shook the blonde's shoulder, knocking him from his stupor.

"O-oh! Sorry, Karin-togi," Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck while standing. "I was lost in thought."

"S'okay, Naruto," the red-head smiled, pushing her glasses back up her nose. "Kabuto-ishi will see you now."

Naruto nodded and bowed to the woman. "Arigato."

The blonde bowed one last time before making his way down the hall to the office he visited on a weekly basis. Nothing had changed, as he had expected. The patient bed was on the left side of the room, an IV pole next to the bed already prepared with a blood packet. As Naruto entered the room, the man that had become Naruto's regular doctor since his accident stood and made to shake the blonde's hand.

"Naruto, good to see you," the doctor said, taking Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded. "Nice to see you, too," the blonde shook hands with Kabuto , then made for the bed.

"Has anything unusual happened lately? Any dreams?" Kabuto asked, picking up a clip board and clicking his pen.

"Nope," the blonde said, lying down on the bed, his right hand under his head while his left was away from his body for easy access. "I haven't really had a good night's sleep in a while… but I have dreamt many times before," Naruto said, looking at his doctor from his comfortable position. "It's always about the same person, so it's reoccurring; about a silhouette. I don't know who it is, but I'm sure the shadow's a man, because he's tall, and has short hair. He … also smirks a lot."

"Mhm," Kabuto murmured, scribbling something down on the clipboard in his hand. "This is probably just a dream. Maybe a fantasty, Naruto. Sure enough, it is not real."

Naruto shook his head. "But Kabuto-ishi! I'm sure he's real. I think I've seen him before… I just don't know where or when…."

Kabuto nodded and walked over to the bed, an Iv needle in hand. Sitting in his chair, Kabuto made the injection and released the blood into Naruto's veins. "Alright, Naruto. Just relax. Don't think about it too long. I wouldn't want you to faint or have a cephalalgia," the gray haired man laughed, wheeling back to his desk, then stood up, making eye contact with Naruto. "I have to make a phone call. I'll be back in a minute."

As Naruto was left in the room alone, the feeling of being watched returned to him, putting him on edge. There were people passing by outside the door, but since the office was a closed off room to the rest of the hospital, no one else could see into the room, leaving Naruto defenseless. Suddenly, Naruto became dizzy with anxiety. The shadows in the room seemed to move around him, and the air became thick. Naruto choked, his forehead damp with sweat. Something was in the room with him, he could feel it.

"…Naruto…."

The blonde's sapphire eyes widened, hearing his name bounce off the walls of the office. He frantically searched the room, trying to find the source. The voice called out again, and it was at that moment that Naruto recognized the sound. It was the man from his dreams, the one he could only see of a silhouette. D-did that mean he was only dreaming? Naruto pinched his neck to make sure, but felt pain. He wasn't dreaming. But this couldn't be real. There were no other bodies in the room. How was a voice speaking without a person?

In an instant, everything went back to normal beside's Naruto's racing heart as Kabuto reentered the room. The gray haired man stopped at the threshold of the room and took a look around, his eyebrows creased. Kabuto shut the door slowly and set a stack of papers down on his desk. "Naruto?" he called.

The blonde, still lying on the bed with half of the blood already injected to him, was panting like a dog, his eyes still wide with fear and worry. "K-Kabuto-ishi?"

The gray haired doctor quickly strode over to Naruto's bed, taking the blonde's pulse. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I—I don't know. The walls were moving and I heard a voice …," the blonde explained hysterically, his voice cracking.

"It was probably just a side-effect of the injection process. You were hallucinating," Kabuto assured, patting Naruto on his stomach, smiling comfortingly.

Naruto nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "O—okay."

"You'll be able to leave in another few minutes or so," Kabuto added, sitting down on a chair by the bed. "Would you like someone to accompany you?"

"N-no, that's okay," the blonde said a little hurriedly. "Sakura's waiting for me at home, and it would worry her if I was being escorted."

"Alright, then," Kabuto said a bit dejectedly, pulling the needle from Naruto's arm before putting a cotton ball over the puncture to prevent bleeding. "After I get you bandaged up, you're free to go. Your next appointment will be in a week, Friday, after work. As usual."

"Okay," Naruto said, sitting up after Kabuto had secured the bandage around his arm. "Arigato, Kabuto-ishi. See you next week," the blonde said before standing up and walking a bit awkwardly to the door.

"Naruto," the gray haired man called, stopping said blonde. "Are you sure you don't want to be walked home?"

Naruto nodded instantly. "Yea, but thanks for offering!"

After exiting the office and saying goodbye to a multitude of workers, Naruto was finally on his way home, walking down the sidewalk with quick steps, his briefcase secure in his hand. Being out in the open, the night still young yet the roads almost empty, left Naruto to the elements. It wasn't long before Naruto felt as if he were being followed. He seen a shadow pass overhead but he blew it off as a bird after he frenetically looked above him. The blonde took a hold of his chest and tried to calm his breathing. He was almost home, just a few blocks more.

The blonde began to breathe heavily as he picked up pace. The looming feeling was drawing close, and Naruto was in heaven when his apartment came into view. He stormed up the three steps to the main entrance and slammed the door behind him, leaning against the wood to take in much needed air. He wiped his brow before regaining his composure and walking steadily to the elevator, clicking the button with the number three on it. The whole third floor was a condo owned and paid for by Naruto and Sakura together. The building that they lived in held three separate condos; one on the second floor, the third floor and the fourth floor. Privacy wasn't an issue and the condos were made with cement walls, so it was fairly sound proof, or as silent as it could get.

Sakura was there waiting for him as Naruto suspected. The rosette was sitting at the table, reading a magazine. As the elevator door clicked open, Sakura's head snapped up, her eyes shining brightly as her gaze landed on Naruto. "Welcome home!" she greeted, getting up from her spot to hug her fiancé.

Naruto set his briefcase down just before the rosette made her way into the blonde's arms. Sakura brought their lips together, holding the back of his head with both of her hands as she smiled into the kiss. "How was work?" Sakura asked as she released Naruto.

"Same as usual. Stuffy and boring…," Naruto laughed, loosening his tie. "I have another appointment with Kabuto-ishi next Friday, but I'm guessing you already knew that."

Sakura nodded, giving a small giggle. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"What's for dinner?" the blonde asked, removing his jacket as he walked through the condo to his and Sakura's room.

Sakura followed the blonde into their room, leaning against the door frame as she watched Naruto undress. "Ah, well, I was thinking since it was Friday, we could go out for dinner … and maybe catch a movie?"

Naruto nodded, hanging up his discarded cloths for something more casual and comfortable. "Sure. What restaurant were you thinking of?"

"TenTen suggested this great place yesterday at work and I've been dying to try their food. It's called J'adore. I don't think it's French, but it has French bases," the rosette rambled, trying to remember things her brunette friend had told her the day before.

"Alright," Naruto said, walking up to his lover. "Do we need reservations?"

Sakura giggled, enclosing her arms around the blonde's neck. "I've already made them."

"Always the sneaky one, ne?" Naruto said, closing the distance between their lips, pressing gently but enough to make the rosette go crazy. "When is it scheduled for?"

"About an hour. And the drive there takes at least a half hour. We might want to get going," Sakura said, letting go of the blonde. "You go start the car. I'll be down in two seconds."

Naruto nodded and strode through his house, grabbing his keys, wallet and sunglasses. "Don't forget to lock up when you come down!" the blonde yelled back to his fiancé before descending in the elevator.

The couple left their condo and arrived at the restaurant with time to spare. The food was delicious, making them think they'd be back for sure. After dinner, Sakura suggested a movie, which Naruto agreed to. The movie was a romance/adventure movie, which had both of Naruto's and Sakura's interests. Naruto was all about adventure and Sakura loved romance. With dinner and the movie, the duo hadn't returned home until late in the evening, and they both were itching to feel skin on skin contact.

Sakura had stripped herself of her high-heeled shoes and bounce back on the bed, lying herself out for Naruto to gaze upon. The blonde did just that and took in the sight. Sakura was gorgeous. Her pink hair fluttered all around her head, her bangs caressing her cheeks just right and the way the moonlight shown on her lithe frame illuminated her features to perfection. Her creamy skin was a huge difference compared to Naruto's ever tan skin. Naruto liked the rosette that way, however. Sakura just seemed so familiar to the blonde, like he had known her before he actually met her. Maybe it was her features, or the length of her hair. Maybe even her skin, since it was the factor that drew Naruto to the rosette in the first place. It reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place their name or face. Sakura was average height for a woman, her hair was fine and well taken care of, and her skin was the most attractive Naruto had ever seen, or remembered seeing anyway.

The blonde, not being able to hold himself back any longer, pounced on his lover, smothering his face into the side of her neck. Naruto didn't know why, but that had become a habit to him. The feel of her pulse on his lips drove him crazy, and the actual smell of her blood drew Naruto to her in an instant. He had always known when she had cut herself, no matter if it was a simple paper cut. If there was blood involved, Naruto was there. Sakura had found it a bit strange, but she knew of some people who had an uncanny sense of smell. Naruto was just one of them.

Sakura bent her legs, drawing them up so Naruto would have better access to remove her dress. The blonde pulled himself from her tempting flesh and pressed his lips to hers, shortly parting his lips to gain entrance. Sakura moaned and granted Naruto his wish while said blonde progressed his hand up her left thigh, pushing the rosette's dress up to her waist. While Naruto was working on her dress, Sakura had started to lift the blonde's shirt, feeling his lightly toned stomach under her pale hands.

Naruto removed the rosette's dress, discarding the fabric somewhere across the room. As Naruto was on his knees, sakura took advantage of the situation by unbuckling and removing Naruto's belt. She then unbuttoned the blonde's pants and teasingly tugged them down a bit. Naruto blew out a bit of air before lifting his shirt up over his head, abandoning the shortly after. The blonde moved down, pressing his torso against Sakura's smaller frame. He twisted and wiggled his hips until his jeans came off, leaving him in only his boxers.

They connected mouths again, gliding their hands over each other's body. Their skin was becoming encased in sweat, but the fluid only caused for easier friction between their bodies. Taking the lead, Sakura pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could unclasp her bra. Naruto decided to help and pulled the clothing from her chest, thoughtlessly tossing it aside. After Naruto put his nose back into Sakura's neck, the blonde ran his hands from Sakura's collarbone to her right breast, massaging the skin and tweaking the nipple gently. The rosette in turn moaned into Naruto's shoulder, gripping onto his back for support.

Naruto continued his hand's decent, down to Sakura's lacy underwear. He stopped at the seam, tugging on the fabric teasingly. Sakura bucked her hips forward, driving Naruto's hand down farther. The rosette worked her hands down as well, halting their movement only when she felt the ridge of Naruto's boxers touch her finger tips. The blonde, soon fed up with teasing, jerked the panties from Sakura's hips, leaving her to nothing but the air. Sakura wrapped her legs around Naruto, releasing his erection from its cotton confinement. The blonde hissed as the cold air hit his body, a severe variation in temperature sending goose-bumps to his arms and thighs.

Naruto, remembering the lotion he had stored in the bedside table for such an occasion, made to reach for the bottle but was stopped by Sakura who grabbed a hold of his wrist with her hand. "Just do it, Naruto," she begged, bringing her face closer to his. "Oh Kami, I can't wait any longer!"

Naruto smirked, resuming position. "Alright! Just remember; you asked for it!" the blonde joked, situating himself to thrust into the rosette.

Just as Naruto was about to penetrate Sakura, the windows, doors instead of lifters, burst open out of nowhere, startling the two occupants in the room. Naruto was about to get up and investigate when his heart skipped a beat. Standing in their bedroom was a figure, just as in Naruto's dreams. Only, this was real. The silhouette wore a smirk, a hand on his hip. In the back of his mind, Naruto knew he should have been freaking out, but something … something was oddly familiar about the figure. Like Naruto knew he could trust the stranger, even though the blonde was sure he had never met the man before. Just who was the man shadowed by the light that shown through the open windows?

As all of this information was processing through Naruto's head, the blackened figure moved toward the two lovers, never faltering in step. "Please," the man murmured with a sarcastic tone. "Don't stop on my account."

Naruto felt Sakura cease her breathing as the man stood but five yards from them. "Actually," the man spoke again, his eyes flashing seriously in the light. "I was thinking about joining in."

Suddenly, instinct came over Naruto, and he had been about to get up to defend Sakura from the intruder, but found himself in a more precarious situation. The shadowed man had traveled to the bed, positioned himself flush with Naruto's body with inhuman speed not known to Naruto's and Sakura's eyes. The rosette had of course screamed, but Naruto was stricken with something. He couldn't will his body to move. The stranger was pressed to Naruto's naked form, a bulge in his pants grinding against the back of the blonde's thigh.

Naruto and Sakura shared a long glance, both of their eyes worried and fearful. Naruto drove the fear back and opened his mouth to speak. "Sakura, you need to run," he whispered, keeping his eye contact with his fiancé.

"I won't leave you!" Sakura whispered back hastily as she heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

The man above him shifted, stiffening Naruto further, making the blonde arch his back farther. "Better me than you, now go!" Naruto demanded, creasing his eyebrows low.

"I have no interest in her," the shadowed man informed, wrapping his arms around Naruto's bare chest. "Though, I have some unfinished business with you, Naruto."

"H—How do you know me?" the blonde asked in a quiver that shook throughout his whole body.

"We've known each other for over a hundred years, Naruto," the stranger said, letting his hands wander around the body that had been out of his reach for over six years.

Naruto's eyes widened, as did Sakura's. "That's impossible, man. I've only been alive for twenty-six years—!" the blonde tried to reason.

The man above Naruto only pinched the blonde's nipple roughly, cutting Naruto off. "That's what they want you to think! Naruto! Wake up! You've been living for hundreds of years!"

Naruto tuned the stranger out after his last sentence, turning his attention back to his fiancé. "Sakura, this guy is serious. You have to leave and get help."

Sakura only shook her head as tears started to steam down the sides of her face, into her pink hair. "I won't leave you," she repeated.

Naruto watched as Sakura's face set in determination. He knew that face. She was about to do something stupid that could end up getting her in trouble. He felt the rosette's right leg leave the side of his body as she struggled to stretch her body to grab the gun the two held in their nightstand for just such an occasion. Getting it out was the easy part. Sakura just had to figure out how to use it in the dark. She clicked the safety off and, without any hesitance, held the gun at the stranger's temple and pulled the hammer back with her thumb. Her face was set hard, but as the man moved his piercing gaze to her, Sakura found herself quivering under the stare.

He smirked. "You are becoming a nuisance," he said simply, not second glancing at the rosette.

Sakura's hand shook. She wanted to shoot him, but she couldn't move. It was like she was paralyzed, or frozen in her position. She looked on at Naruto with pleading and fearful eyes. "C'mon Sakura! Shoot him!" he whispered to her, his eyebrows creasing.

"Enough," the man said, popping Naruto and Sakura from their insecurity. "I have some things to tell you Naruto, and you  _will_ listen."

Naruto didn't answer, but glared at his lover under him, still urging her to shoot the man above him. Sakura, however, couldn't move. Naruto felt the man drag his tongue down the middle of the blonde's back, sending a shiver throughout Naruto's body. The blonde didn't want to admit it, but the soft muscle was arousing him. He cursed himself for being taken advantage of by a man. Sakura, on the other hand, abruptly felt the sense of her body come back to her, and she was able to move again. Only, the gun wasn't in her hand. She looked around, but couldn't find it in range. A sudden splat of wet substance on her thigh brought her out of her daze. With curious fingers, she reached down and wiped up the matter from her leg and brought it back to her face. Between two fingers, Sakura squished the sticky liquid, astounded to find it to be pre-cum.

Naruto felt the man take a deep breath, his covered abs pressing into the small of the blonde's back. "What you're living right now is all fake. You're memories are false, and your humanity is only half real. Naruto, you are a vampire."

"Vampire?" Naruto echoed, creasing his eyebrows in confusion. "You must have escaped from an institution, 'cause there are no such things as vampires."

"You are, and I'll prove it," the man threatened, growling next to Naruto's ear. "Too bad you're being well fed, or else I could have just slit my wrist and had you smell the blood. But I guess I have to do things the hard way."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, surprised to find herself voicing the question. "Don't hurt him!"

Over Naruto's shoulder, the rosette could see the man glare, his eyes flashing red, scaring her into screaming. "I had no intention of hurting anyone tonight, but keep talking and I may be forced to kill you."

"That's it!" Naruto said, preparing to fight off the offender for such a cruel intimidation.

Before Naruto was able to turn around, however, the shadowed man thrust harshly into Naruto, burying deep inside the blonde. Naruto yelled out, gripping the wood of his headboard, forcing Sakura into a very uncomfortable position. The man shifted again, grinding his member along Naruto's insides, scraping his prostate lightly. Naruto sighed softly, his eyes closed tightly. Sakura stared in disbelief. Naruto was being taken advantage of, and he wasn't doing anything to stop it.

"Now," the man addressed the two. "Have you ever wondered … why you couldn't get her pregnant Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head awkwardly as the man thrust into him again, slowly but tauntingly. "How—?"

The man let out a breath of air, smirking against the blonde's shoulder blade. "Like I've said, I've known you for a very long time," he said, running his hands along Naruto's torso. "Now, about you and your little girlfriend. I can answer that question. You can't conceive a child with her because you're an Inferus Lamia. A beta vampire."

"B-beta … ha," the blonde replied cockily. "I'm no more beta than you are s-sane."

The stranger began to keep a steady rhythm, holding Naruto by the hips for support. "But I'm right, ne? You've been together three years, and started trying for kids during the last year, but not to fruition."

"S-shut up," Naruto said in a warning, turning his head to glare at the man for the first time.

"And the 'blood disorder' you have is really just blood lust. You need to feed," the man continued, thrusting his hips harder and faster.

The blonde had stopped listening to the stranger, feeling humiliated in front of his fiancé. Of course he was protecting her from the man that had broke into their home, but that only made his pain a little less harsh. Naruto hadn't wanted Sakura to leave only to get help; he hadn't wanted her to witness what was going on that instant, because for some reason, Naruto just knew it was going to happen. The rosette was merely watching the scene take place, too stunned to move. She didn't know if she should leave and get help and risk Naruto being killed, or stay and risk herself being next. She wanted to help Naruto, she really did, but Sakura was only a woman in her late twenties. She wasn't built for fighting, let alone fighting a guy that was lean and most likely muscular. Not to mention he was talking nonsense! And on the off chance she actually managed to get the gun back and she ably shot the man several times, Sakura doubted that would stop him.

Naruto started feeling the man stroke his body, inching downward toward his stiff erection before halting and running back up to his neck, hair, back and shoulders. Without realizing it, Naruto began to softly moan, his grip on the headboard growing harder. The blonde was feeling so much pleasure for the first time in his life, he felt like he might explode. And even though Naruto was sure he had never taken it up the ass, it felt like he had been having sex with this stranger for a long while. Unconsciously, Naruto shut his eyes and rocked his body in time with the other man's, building more friction between their bodies.

Naruto's mouth opened widely, like he was about to scream. A dribble of saliva ran down the side of his mouth, down to his chin. "Ugh … ha … S—Sasuke," the blonde moaned, his eyes snapping open instantly at the accused name he had just uttered.

At the mention of the name, the man above Naruto gave a rather rigid thrust, burrowing even deeper inside the blonde, making him cry out. The stranger kept up a ruthless pace, knocking the bed against the wall, surely leaving a dent. The two men could feel their release approaching. The stranger finally refrained from the torturous teasing he had been administering to fondle Naruto's stiff erection instead. The blonde yelled out as the man's cold hand collided with his warm skin.

Naruto's pleasure level went sky high, and in a flash, the blonde began to change. Naruto could feel it happening. His teeth, moreover, his canine teeth were growing in length, a sharp point at the edge. Naruto could then tell something else had happened to him because Sakura looked up at him in horror before getting up and bolting out of the room naked. Naruto was forced to let go of the headboard as the stranger increased his pace once again, driving Naruto into the bed. The blonde was close, and after another perfect hit to his prostate, Naruto came all along the bed sheets. The stranger pulled out just before he came, releasing his seed across Naruto's back, ass and thighs.

The man picked himself up from the bed, his breathing coarse and ragged as he stared at the blonde who was slowly collapsing onto the bed. "Get up. Look at your reflection. It shall speak for itself," he said as he cleaned himself off and zipped up his pants.

Naruto, too tired to argue, complied and compelled himself from the bed, walking or limping over to the full length mirror Sakura had put up to check herself over before going out. Sure enough, through the drained eye lids, there lay red eyes that had once been a soft blue, and in a mouth of nicely sculpted teeth now sat a pair of sharpened weapons, glinting in the moonlight. Naruto was shocked, and didn't know what to do or say. What was happening to him? Why … why was he so hungry all of a sudden?

Naruto watched as the man walked closer to him in the reflection of the mirror, getting to see parts of the stranger's face for the first time. He was pale, but not sickly. His eyes were the same shade as Naruto's, only; they had a black circle running around its pupil. His hair was as dark as midnight, and stood up in the back, like he had slept on it all night. Immediately, the name Sasuke Uchiha popped up in Naruto's head, confusing him to the highest level.

Before Naruto could ask the stranger if that was indeed his name, the raven spoke first. "You need to feed," he said simply.

"Not hungry," Naruto glowered, glaring at the man's reflection.

"Don't lie," the man said, grabbing Naruto's wrist and twirling him around so he faced the raven. "I can sense it," he exclaimed, bringing his other hand up to his neck. With his head tilted away, the raven sliced through his skin, blood seeping out of the wound on his joint skin at the neck and shoulder. "Now feed."

Naruto's head was roughly pulled toward the bloody mess, his nose taking in the scent of iron instantly. Usually, Naruto hated the smell of blood, but in that moment, the red life-liquid smelt so tantalizing to him that he sank his teeth desperately into the fluid. The blonde could barely comprehend the raven pulling his body closer to the taller mans, their chests pressing together with the stranger's arm wrapped around Naruto's waist and a hand still holding onto the blonde's mane. The man growled at the feeling of Naruto sucking on his neck, trying to turn his head away further for Naruto to gain better access.

As Naruto felt his hunger fade away, he hastily broke away from the raven, revitalized. He wasn't tired, and he felt a lot better than he had in years. As if just remembering what the stranger did to him, the blonde lashed out at the raven, fisting his hand to punch the man square in the jaw. The raven in question pinned Naruto to the wall before Naruto even had a chance to blink. The blonde struggled fervently, but did not succeed in escaping.

"Believe me, Naruto," the raven whispered in his ear. "What have you got to lose? Your fiancé has left you, and you've seen the proof for yourself. Accept it."

Naruto lidded his eyes, tears stinging them. "Why?" the blonde asked. "Why did you have to come and ruin my life?"

"Your life has been ruined for over six years, Naruto. And your doctor is part of the reason," the stranger enlightened, releasing Naruto from his hold.

The blonde sank down to the floor until he was kneeling with his arms still grasping the wall. "Why should I believe you?" Naruto asked, tears slowly streaming down his face silently.

"You've known me for a hundred years, for one thing," the raven started as he walked to the bed and grabbed the clean sheet underneath the sticky comforter. "I can take you to your real father, and maybe you'll remember something," he said stoically, covering Naruto with the sheet.

"What do you mean, remember? I have all of my memories!" The blonde asked, turning his head to glare at the man.

"You're in denial," the stranger said quietly, scowling toward the window.

Naruto shook his head, his eyes closed tightly. "Well," he stuttered, taking in shaky breaths. "You're a lunatic…."

"Then let's get going. Orochimaru might show up soon," the raven said, turning his attention back to the sulking blonde on the floor. "Get up. I'll fetch some clothes."

Naruto picked himself up, using the wall as a balance. The stranger returned from the closet with Naruto's black jeans and dark orange and brown zip-up sweatshirt. The raven threw Naruto a pair of checkered boxers, letting him dress in the shorts before giving him the other articles of clothing. Naruto finished dressing and looked around, watching the man walk over to the window with grace. Now Naruto was really confused. He didn't expect Naruto to jump out the window, did he? The blonde wasn't suicidal. Not by a long shot.

"Get moving," the raven yelled, snapping Naruto from his internal thoughts.

"What? Out the window?" Naruto questioned, his eyes widening a fraction. "Hell no. We're on the third floor!"

The raven felt the urge to smack his forehead, but controlled the impulse. "We don't have time for this…."

"I don't even know who you are!" Naruto shouted, waving his arms around crazily.

"Naruto, I guarantee you know me. You've called my name already," the man said impatiently, placing a hand on his hip with poise.

"Well,  _Sasuke_! If you say you know me, what's my full name?" The blonde questioned confidently, crossing his arms.

"Your name is Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki is your real mother's last name. In our world, you're Prince Namikaze Naruto, son of Rex Regis Namikaze Minato," Sasuke said irritably, his eyes closed lightly.

Naruto just stared at the raven. Prince? Rex Regis? What the hell was that? Naruto wasn't a prince! And no way in hell was he a Vampire Prince. That was just some fucked up bullshit right there. The blonde shook his head, trying to get rid of the horrible nightmare that took the shape of a beautiful being. Said man strode over to the blonde, picked him up and hauled him over the raven's shoulder before effortlessly walking back over to the window. Naruto was in hysterics, not wanting to die at such a young age. Sasuke purposefully hit the blonde's head hard on the ceil of the window, knocking Naruto out cold.

 **SxN**

The doors to the police station opened with a slam, a young woman with pink hair running in hastily. The cops automatically turned their attention to the noise, becoming aware of the rosette's lack of clothing. The girl worked her way to the desk, talking fast and hysterically. A woman with black hair and auburn eyes quickly walked out of the back and tried to calm the rosette, holding her forcefully by the biceps so she wouldn't hurt herself or someone else.

"Calm down! Just calm down," the woman eased, quieting the rosette as she wrapped a blanket around the girl. "Now slowly tell me what happened."

"The intruder … and my fiancé … vampires …," the girl stumbled, breathing heavily.

"Alright, alright," the cop soothed, bringing the girl over to a chair. "Did you see the intruder's face? What did he do?"

The rosette took in a couple breaths before swallowing a mouthful of saliva. "He—he had black hair … and he w—was pale…. He was maybe one hundred and sixty-eight centimeters tall … a—and I think his name was Sasuke …," she reported, not making eye contact. "A—and he … he raped my fiancé…."

The cop turned in her seat and snapped her fingers. "Lee, look through the data base for a man named Sasuke with black hair," she ordered, keeping her hand on the rosette's shoulder.

"Hai, Kurenai-shocho!" the black haired man named Lee consented, dashing off to accomplish his mission.

"Now, honey. Can you tell me your name and your fiancé's name?" Kurenai asked, running her hand along the girl's bicep.

"My name's Haruno Sakura," the rosette enlightened, looking up into the cop's eyes for the first time. "A-and my fiancé's name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Before Kurenai was able to respond and ask her next question, Lee came running back with a report in his hand. "Shocho! There is only one Sasuke in our data base. Uchiha Sasuke, but he lived hundreds of years ago. There is no way this could be him."

The cop grabbed the report from Lee's grip, taking a look at the summary and picture that came within it. "Now Sakura, is this the man that came into your home?" Kurenai asked as she held up a very old drawn picture of a man looking to be only in his late teens early twenties.

Sakura gazed upon the picture, her eyes widening greatly as she remembered the glare of red-blood eyes. The rosette screamed at the top of her lungs, remembering the event that occurred just hours before. Someone told her to calm down, but Sakura could only see those eyes, staring down at her with hatred. The cop removed the photo from Sakura's vision, placing it back in its folder. Sakura quieted, her eyes still wide with tears stinging her eyes.

"Is that the man? Could you identify him?" Kurenai asked, speaking softly to not scare the rosette.

"Shocho, I must insist that this is a waste of time! That man was alive hundreds of years before us—!" Lee spoke enthusiastically, being cut off by a projected hand of his boss.

The woman kept her eyes on Sakura, watching her every move. Sakura just nodded, her eyes never blinking as she stared at the floor in fear. "T-that was him."

"Good. Now, can you tell me where your fiancé is?" Kurenai asked, rubbing alleviating circles across the rosette's back.

"I—I ran away wi—without him bec—cause I was afraid," Sakura tried to explain as hiccups overtook her voice. "H—his eyes t—turned red! They're supposed to be blue!" she yelled, grabbing a hold of the front of the cop's uniform forcefully. "S—Sasuke was saying something about vampires! I—I didn't believe him, but N—Naruto's teeth, and h—his eyes!"

"Okay, it's alright," the black haired woman reassured, releasing Sakura's hold from her uniform. "You're safe here, and there are no such things as vampires," she declared, patting Sakura on the back and standing up with the rosette. "Hey Kiba, could you take her into an empty interrogation room and get her some clothes?"

"Sure, Shocho," Kiba replied, taking a grasp of Sakura's arm, pulling her along.

After the chief heard the door close down the hallway, she turned her attention to the black haired man that was standing next to her with Uchiha Sasuke's file. "Lee, find any information you can on Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hai!" Lee answered before saluting and heading off for his job.

Fifteen minutes later, Lee returned to the chief with two files in his hands. "Shocho! Uzumaki Naruto does not exist. When I typed the name in, two results popped up, but neither Uzumaki Naruto. There was a woman named Uzumaki Kushina, but she was found murdered almost three hundred years ago. The other result was a male by the name of Namikaze Naruto, but he went missing around his twentieth birthday," the man explained, reading over the files in his hands. "Nevertheless, they are both dead now, Shocho."

"Then why does this woman claim to have seen two of these people?" Kurenai questioned harshly, slamming a file on the desk. "Either we have a brief psychotic disorder patient or something more is going on here, and I want to find out what's happening, now!"

"Y—yes, Shocho!" Lee said, rushing out of the sergeant's office before she had a chance to throw something at him.

It took two days, but the police department was granted permission to search the rosette's home for evidence. What they found, however, was the exact opposite of what Sakura had described. The condo was intact, like she had said, but the bedroom looked completely normal. The bed was made, the windows were closed with the drapes pulled shut and there were no clothes scattered around like Sakura thought there were. The rosette had explained to the chief that while in the middle of making love, the stranger she believed was Uchiha Sasuke, burst in, then proceeded to rape her fiancé which she portrayed as Namikaze Naruto, but with the last name of Uzumaki.

The search team reviewed the pictures around the house, but saw no blonde's with blue eyes or red eyes, for that matter. The male in the picture was a red head with turquoise colored eyes, a tattoo on the right side of his forehead. Since they found nothing out of place, they brought a picture of her and the man back to Sakura to see if she recognized the man. Sure enough, Sakura revealed the man as her lover. Police Chief Kurenai told her that she might be suffering from a brief mental disorder that made her believe Namikaze Naruto had been her fiancé from the resemblance her actual fiancé carried to the blonde.

Sakura was later discharged from the police department and taken to the hospital where her fiancé, Gaara, explained to the cops that he had been away for about three years studying abroad and had just gotten back hours before. The cops released custody of the rosette over to the red head and called the case closed, a job well done. The chief that was leading the case couldn't help but feel like something more was going on, however, and she was determined to find out what it was.

 **SxN**

When the blonde awoke, his vision was blurry, and his head hurt like a bitch. There was someone by him, and Naruto felt like he was in a safe environment, like he knew where he was, yet, after Naruto's vision cleared, the blonde was sure he had never seen the place before. The woman next to Naruto was a blonde, her bangs long like Sakura's had been, but her hair was long as well, pulled back out of her face. Naruto noticed a sense of authority with the woman, and as soon as the blonde laid eyes on her, the name Tsunade Baa-chan clicked into his head instantly like it had with Sasuke. The woman next to him was reading something on the clipboard that was in her grasp, a pair of spectacles upon her face for reading assistance. The first thing Naruto noticed about the blonde woman was her bust. She was the largest he had ever seen, and even Sakura had been large. But her aura just shouted power, like she could beat Naruto to a pulp if she so wished and it frightened the blonde, though not in a bad way.

"Ah, so you're finally awake, brat," the woman addressed Naruto, not turning her vision away from her clipboard.

"Hey! Who are you calling a brat, Granny?" Naruto bellowed, sitting up quickly and pointing his index accusingly at the other blonde

The woman glowered her eyes at the boy in front of her, scaring Naruto into a shaky ball. "You've been out for three days. We were wondering if Sasuke had actually killed you," she said, closing her eyes as she removed the glasses from her face. "Have you regained any of your memories?"

Naruto frowned at the woman. "I haven't lost any of my memories! Why do you people keep saying that?" the blonde huffed and crossed his arms. "Anyway, I don't have time for this, Granny. I have to go beat the crap out of that bastard for what happened before!"

"What happened before?" the blonde woman asked, raising a curious yet mocking eyebrow.

Naruto's mouth shut instantaneously, his eyes widening as a blush grew over his cheeks. "N-nothing!" the blonde stammered, recalling the events from three nights ago.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," the woman said, crossing her arms.

Naruto grabbed a hold of his blonde head and pulled, twisting around on the bed he had woken up on before falling off said bed onto a wooden floor. The blonde heard the other occupant of the room give a sigh and the sound of a wooden chair being pushed back on the floor. "Never mind. I shall be right back. Do not leave this room."

Naruto nodded though he doubted the other could see him. The blonde heard the sound of the grand door shutting and finally took the time to look around. The walls were stone and brick, like a castle. It must have been a bedroom as the room held a giant bed, which Naruto had fallen from, a fire place, an attached bathroom and a place to take comfort; sort of like a lounge. The beg was huge, but secure; wooden poles vertical showing a canopy that held an orange-ish red silk.

It seemed so familiar, yet Naruto could swear he had never stepped foot in the room. It was large and had a nice sized ceiling, several fans connected to said ceiling. The fireplace was lit, giving off a glow to the room. To the right of the bed were ceiling to floor windows and in the middle of the wall was a doorway to what Naruto assumed was a balcony. There were several paintings around the room, but they either represented the night or had blood in them. They weren't necessarily distasteful, but they did bring down the mood some.

As Naruto finished the tour of the beautiful room, the magnificently crafted door opened once again, but instead of the blonde woman, a blonde male entered the room with Sasuke right behind him with the blonde woman, Tsunade not too long after. Naruto looked the man over, noticing some similarities between him and the man. For one, their hair was the same color as were their eyes. Sure, the other male had longer hair, but it was almost exact to Naruto's. The other also didn't have the whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto had. Just like the woman and the raven, the name Namikaze Minato, Otosan, ran through the blonde's head. How did he know everyone's name when he had never met them before?

"…Tosan?" Naruto breathed, his eyes widening as the man he remembered being his father for as long as he could remember was replaced with the blonde man in front of him. As hard as Naruto tried, he couldn't remember the other man at all, almost like he had never existed.

"Naruto!" the blonde man shouted, walking at a fast pace to embrace his returned son. "Do you remember me?"

In the man's hold, Naruto only shook his head. "No, just a name."

The man dubbed Minato laughed. "Well, it's a start!" he said cheerfully as he released his blonde son and patted Naruto's head. "You remember Sasuke, right? He saved you."

Naruto looked around the man to gaze upon the raven across the room, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. The blonde immediately glared at Sasuke, clenching his hands tightly. "Yeah, and I have a score to settle with him," Naruto said darkly.

"Oh ho! Hold on there," Minato said, grabbing Naruto before he had a chance to lunge at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-ookimi has done nothing wrong, son! He saved your life!" the older man said, holding Naruto by the shoulders.

"How?" the blonde whispered sadly. "By scaring my fiancé away from me? By raping me in front of her?" he yelled, the tears already streaming down his face.

"What?" Minato said in disbelief, turning his attention to the raven. "Sasuke-ookimi, when I said bring him back at all costs, rape was not what I had in mind!"

The raven stepped from the wall, taking his hands out of his pockets as he bowed his respects. "Excuse me, Minato-osama, but I had no other option. To show Naruto his true nature I had to excite him simply because Kabuto had been feeding him well," the Uchiha explained. "Moreover, it could not have been rape for his body remembered me. He even called my name before I had a chance to introduce myself."

"Enough! You know well that to take the Prince without his consent is a violation, regardless of your standing," the eldest male said, massaging Naruto's shoulders comfortingly. "You're to be sleeping in the guest chambers so long as Naruto has no recollection of you."

Sasuke bowed again. "Raja."

Minato nodded as he relaxed his features, glancing back down at the blonde in his hold. Naruto's face was a sight to behold. His eyes were wide with fear and his mouth was agape. Minato tried to caress his son's cheek, but Naruto flinched and broke out of his father's hold, running to stand in front of the bed. Minato took a step toward the blonde making Naruto cringe once more.

"Naruto?" the man called, holding a hand out.

Tsunade stepped next to him, gaining Minato's attention. "Your eyes changed and you'd shown your teeth at Sasuke-ookimi just now. The brat is frightened," she explained as she crossed her arms.

"Why should he be scared? I'm his father!" Minato pouted, raising his arms above his head and talking as if Naruto wasn't in the room with them.

"He's an amnesiac, Oja. He doesn't remember you, Sasuke-ookimi, or even being a vampire. Of course he should be scared," the blonde woman said, gazing upon the alarmed boy.

As the two blondes chatted over the well being of the returned, Naruto dropped to his knees, grasping his head for dear life before letting out a shrill scream, startling all in the room. Naruto began to pant and sweat terribly, balling up into the fetal position, tears leaking over the sides of his face and over the bridge of his nose onto the wooden ground. Sasuke and Minato rushed to his side, but he recoiled from them, hitting his back against the wood of the footboard. It was instant, but Naruto soon blacked out, his vision faded until he could see no more, a dream taking hold of him.

 _  
**SxN**   
_

_We were in a town, in a small house just inside the town. There were screams, and as I looked around, I found my father handing me a woman looking to be only in her twenties. I glanced at my father for the go ahead before sinking my enlarged teeth into her neck, drinking the life from her. She soon fell limp in my arms and so I dropped her, the woman's body landing like a rag-doll._

 _There were shouts coming from outside the house, alerting the entire Namikaze clan of another clan's approach. My father and I watched the front door as two sets of footsteps moved toward it. The door was opened slowly and the two figures stepped inside the door, their posture poised and relaxed. My father's , on the other hand, was tense and anxious. One of the figures, I distinguished as men, held up a white feather as a sign of peace before blowing it through the wind over to his father. His father grasped it gently, looking on still at the shadowed figures._

" _We bring peace. We wish to combine our clans," the taller man said, taking a step closer._

 _My father did as well, his mouth pulling back in a snarl. "Your clan is Abyssus and therefore I cannot trust your word."_

" _Oh? What if I married my ototo to your son as an aegis? Would you trust my word then?" The sly man baited, placing a hand upon his slender hip._

" _Aniki!" the male behind the taller called roughly, fisting his hands tightly. "I had not agreed to this!"_

 _My father cleared his throat, gaining both male's attention once more. "I shall think the appeal over. Come find me in a week. Bring your ototo."_

 _With that said, the Namikaze group shrouded themselves and escaped into the night, leaving the two shadowed figures standing in the broken home. I couldn't believe it, though. My Tosan was actually thinking about marrying me off for the benefit of the clan! How could he? Wasn't it my own option upon who I mated? Of course, from what he I seen, the man I might wed looked very radiant in the moonlight._

 _  
**SxN**   
_

Naruto awoke with a jolt, his head still covered in sweat as a wet rag fell into his lap. He breathed deeply for a moment, clenching his chest firmly. What had that been about? Was that a dream? It seemed too real to be a dream though. Did it … actually happen? What was he to make of it? The blonde was startled again as the door to the outstanding room opened with a slight creek, one Uchiha Sasuke backing his way into the room with a tray in his hands.

He made no movement of surprise to see Naruto awake, just merely set the tray down on the bedside table and sat in the chair next to the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked, pouring the blonde a large cup of steaming liquid Naruto would have to guess was tea.

"Like shit," Naruto replied, holding his head lightly, taking the cup from the raven as he offered it. "Thanks."

"No problem," the Uchiha answered robotically, pouring himself a glass.

"Why are you here? Where's my father?" Naruto asked as he suddenly regained his composure. He didn't like the fact that Sasuke was here instead of his dad.

"It's my duty to watch over my Socius," the raven expressed seriously, keeping compelling eye contact with the blonde.

Naruto furrowed his eye brows. The word was familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. "What does that mean?"

Sasuke sighed, leaning back in his chair. "It means I'm here against my will."

"Then leave!" the blonde shouted, thrusting one arm into the air while his other hand held onto the cup of tea.

"Believe me, if I could be anywhere else, I'd rather," Sasuke said bluntly in a low voice, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Naruto scowled. "Well if it means anything to you, I'd rather you weren't here, either! You're not exactly appealing to me after what you did…," the blonde shouted, throwing his cup across the room where it shattered on the adjacent fireplace.

The raven set his up down and ran both of his hands through his hair, calming himself. "For both of our sakes, I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said lowly, lifting his head back up to watch Naruto and attempt to change the subject. "What happened earlier?"

"I—I'm not sure…. But why would you want to know anyway?" Naruto accused harshly, crossing his arms.

Sasuke released a breath of air through his nose, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Look, the faster you tell me, the sooner I'll be able to leave you alone," he said as he poured another cup of tea for the blonde. He knew to be prepared.

Naruto lidded his eyes, taking the cup from the raven before considering the bargain. When he figured he had nothing to lose, he opened his mouth "After I passed out, I had a really freaky dream. I'm not sure where it was, but I seen Otosan there, and we were killing people … by sucking their blood. Then another group of people came and offered us peace, but Otosan said something about Abyssus and declined, but then they offered marrying their son off to me…," the blonde gave explanation, looking up at his canopy. "I don't even see why they'd do that … I'm a guy. I can't have children."

"I've told you before, Naruto. You are an Inferus Lamia. Inferus' may have children just as any woman can," the raven preached calmly, grabbing his drink from the night stand and taking a nip of said drink.

Sasuke swore Naruto had gotten whiplash from how fast his head spun around to stare at him with wide set eyes. "The hell?" the blonde yelled, leaning forward from where he sat.

"I had tried to explain it to you before. Inferus Lamia may have children because they are beta. Beta vampires may not impregnate women," Sasuke elucidated, setting his tea down. "I am an Imperium Lamia, meaning I am alpha and may have an Inferus or a female. I, however, cannot birth children."

"Well aren't you lucky in this crazy, messed up, psycho world you live in!" Naruto shouted, throwing his cup at the raven who swiftly dodged the offending object causing the glass to shatter on the wall behind Sasuke, the liquid running slowly down the brick. "I'll have nothin' to do with it, kay?"

Sasuke glared back at the blonde. "You have no choice. You are Prince of this castle and your clan. Your father has no other children."

"Well he should have made more," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and turning his head away in annoyance.

"That's impossible," Sasuke stated simply, pouring Naruto yet another cup of tea.

Naruto glared at the other. "How? I have a mother, right?" the blonde asked cockily, squinting one eye more than the other.

"Had," Sasuke clarified. "Orochimaru murdered your mother because she was human."

"W-what?"

 _  
**[TBC…]**   
_

_**A/n:**_ I probably could have gone really far with this, but it's only the first chapter and I don't want to give everything away just yet! Tell me how you like it and if you think it could be improved. I hope all of my  _ **L.D**_ readers are reading this story, too! I know everyone should like it. That is, if you like vampires. I'm not too fond of them, but that's okay. Mine aren't the 'normal' vampire. I'm using Latin and Japanese words in this story, so if you don't know something, ask. The words for beta and alpha don't exactly translate that way, but they're the closest that I can get without it seeming cheesy. Anyway, please leave a comment and thanks for reading!

  



	2. Memories

**Ruin.**

 **Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the related Naruto characters, nor do I profit from writing this story.

 **Warning-** Cursing, sexual content.  _Please be mature when reading this story. If you have a problem with what I'm writing, then why'd you pick this story to read in the first place?_

 **A/n-**  I have no excuse for being gone for over three months. I know I could list a few, but what would be the point? I'm just glad this didn't take me a year to complete, so I'm pretty stoked. I was looking at my stats the other day and I couldn't help but notice that 100 people were watching this story. Thanks guys. I know I've been a pain recently, but as I have said, I'm not going to try and excuse myself. So, thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a new poll up, so please go vote in it if you haven't already. Thanks again!

 **[Chapter 2]**

"My mother … was murdered..?" Naruto questioned in a hushed tone, looking down at his blanket with wide eyes.

Images started to flash through Naruto's mind as Sasuke went on. "Orochimaru used to be part of the Namikaze clan. But when your dad found him doing experiments on other clan members, he expelled him. It was a long time ago, when the group was just forming," he explained.

Naruto shut his eyes and held his head with his hand. The images showed him a small house, an old style home, a set of urgent violet eyes and a wicked grin. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "A-and? Why did he kill my mother?"

Sasuke eyed Naruto warily, noticing the blonde's forehead glistening with small beads of sweat. He shook his head. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You need to remember on your own—"

"Please!" Naruto cut him off, turning blazing blue eyes on the raven. "I want to know."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, eyebrows creased as he ran a hand through his hair, a sigh escaping his lips. "After Orochimaru was banished from the clan, he became hateful. Sought vengeance against your father. When he learned Minato-osama had a child with a human, he found his revenge. Although, he only learned about it after you turned twenty," the Uchiha enlightened, crossing his legs.

"What did he do?" Naruto asked, figuring the outcome, but wanting the affirmative.

"He came to you and your mother. He had planned on killing you both, but you escaped. Your mother … died," Sasuke said, closing his eyes. He heard Naruto gasp, and opened his eyes automatically. Naruto was clutching his head with both hands, his expression pained. "Naruto?"

 **XXX**

 _The door bells ringing. I know my mother's going to get it, but something feels wrong. Something's telling me she shouldn't. I turn the corner of the kitchen and watch as she opens the screen door anyway. I can't hear them, but the man on the other side of the door looks a tad sick. He's so pale._

 _My mom nods, and she lets the man in. Ugh, I can't stand it. I don't like this man. He looks around and seems to compliment the house for my mother blushes. I continue to watch as my mom walks out of sight for a short second. The pale man looks around again, and his vision lands on me. I freeze. It's as if his eyes can see right through me, and it's eerie. The guy smirks wickedly and I shudder. My mom comes back then and hands the man a piece of cloth._

 _I turn around and lean against the wall, relieved to be out of that man's sight. I hold my chest as I calm my breathing, but I don't get very long. I hear my mother scream, and I whip around the kitchen doorway to see my mother lying on the ground with a pool of blood all around her body. The man had disappeared._

" _Okaasan!"_

 **XXX**

Naruto gasped, his eyes snapping open. The blonde took in long breaths, settling his racing heart. He glanced up, seeing Sasuke leaning toward him with a worried expression. Sasuke seemed to catch himself, however, and forced the emotion back, leaving his face expressionless.

 _Damn it!_ the raven shouted internally.  _I can't let him get to me._  The raven cleared his throat to stop his thoughts. "What did you see?" he asked, taking the attention away from him.

"Okaasan," the blonde murmured softly, his face flushed.

Sasuke stood up, glaring down at the blonde. "Get some sleep," he said smoothly, walking away from the bed and toward the door. Without a look back, Sasuke exited the room.

Naruto sighed and laid back, feeling the soft comfort of the pillows below his head. The same thing that happened to his father was happening with his mother. The woman that Naruto could have sworn was his mother six years ago was slowly fading, until he couldn't remember any aspect of her, and the woman from his vision was slowly taking her place. He still had his memories of Sakura, however, and that made Naruto happy. He hoped she was alright.

 **SxN**

The next morning, Naruto felt well rested. When he stirred, he reached over to the other side of the bed, like he did most mornings, expecting another body there. When there wasn't, Naruto sat up with a start. His blue eyes trailed over the walls and furniture of the large room and settled down, remembering what had happened to him. The blonde glanced at the wall clock, reading the time. It was still early in the morning, just before he would have to go to work on a normal day. The blonde chuckled to himself. He probably didn't have that job anymore.

Naruto shook his head and ran his hands through his hair, bringing his knees up to his chest. What a mess his life was turning out to be; being held hostage in a castle-like structure, having his memories being switched out constantly, the headaches and one raven haired bastard. Perfect. The blonde blinked looking down at his covers. Well, if he was to get out of the place, he would have to start looking around for a getaway.

He got out of bed and stretched, cracking some bones in his vertebra. Sighing, Naruto walked toward the bathroom. Upon entering, Naruto was blasted with bright blues and mellow whites. Not plain, but not over excessive either. After emptying his bladder, Naruto stepped into the shower. Expecting an onslaught of cold water, Naruto flinched. However, the water that cascaded down his body was warm, relaxing him.

Ten minutes later, he slipped out, throwing a towel around his waist as he walked out into his room. Inside the closet, he found lots of clothing, even an assortment of kimonos. Luckily, through the hoards of clothing, Naruto was able to find a pair of dark colored jeans, a beige t-shirt with a design on it, boxers and a wife-beater. Shoes were in abundant as well.

The blonde mulled over the thought of leaving his room after he dressed, and with a bit of persuasion from his memories, Naruto made his way out into the hallway. Roaming the halls was easier than he had expected it to be. It was as if his body knew when to turn and when to stay straight. Soon, Naruto found himself in the dining room, a nice sized table sitting smack-dab in the center. The blonde raised a curious eyebrow. From what he knew, only a selected party was able to have meals with the king, and no one else. Naruto idly wondered where the other hundreds of people ate, but dismissed the thought almost as quickly. It wasn't his problem anyway.

A hand on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts, but did not startle him. The hand was oddly familiar. "What do you think? We remodeled a little while you were away," Minato grinned, looking at the dining room with a fist on his hip.

"It's nice, but you know I wouldn't remember what it looked like before, anyway…," Naruto said, raising an eyebrow and turning his head to stare at his supposed father.

The elder blonde smiled brightly as he returned the gaze. "You will, I'm sure. Now, c'mon and sit down. Breakfast will be soon."

Naruto shrugged and walked on after the other blonde man, taking a seat to his right. The room seemed bright with windows towering above their heads. If Naruto were to guess, the stairs in the castle were tedious. Not long after the two sat down, a man with long raven hair that was tied back in a ponytail and black eyes similar to Sasuke's walked in, bowing in the doorway. Naruto watched him as the man took a seat across from him. The name Uchiha Itachi made its way into his head and Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. Wasn't that the same name that came when he had seen Sasuke's reflection?

"Ohayo, Itachi-san," Minato nodded, a smile ever present.

"Ohayo, Minato-osama. Welcome back, Naruto-ookimi" the raven replied in a deep, smooth voice.

Naruto found himself looking down at his clenched fingers grasping his jeans, a blush across his face. "T-thanks, Itachi-sama."

Minato ruffled his son's hair. "This is rather uncharacteristic of you, son! You're acting so bashful!" he laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled with a pout as he stared down his father, the blush still evident on his face.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself being choked by a pair of arms that wrapped around his neck and moved him in every direction while the owner of the hands talked animatedly. "Itachi, quit embarrassing poor little Chibi! He just got back, and you're already messing with him!"

"C-chibi?" Naruto said hoarsely, pulling at the arms entangled around his air way. "G-get the hell off me!"

The man pulled back, holding his hands up as if to surrender. "Someone's touché this morning," he said with a smirk. "How've you been, Chibi?"

Naruto whizzed around to glare daggers at the man for calling him small again, but was stopped just short of opening his mouth. The man was blonde and had really long bangs covering his left eye, but his other eye was a brilliant crystal blue that held fire. Naruto could tell he was a wild one. The name Deidara entered his mind, and then, as if just remembering, Nii-san rolled in after it. Naruto raised an eyebrow to that. Sure they had basically the same hair and eye color, but hadn't Sasuke told him yesterday that he was an only child?

"Naruto?" his father called, touching his son's shoulder lightly.

Naruto blinked rapidly, his eyes widening a fraction. "Huh? Oh… sorry. I was just thinking," he said to his father, smiling. "I'm alright, thanks," he responded to the man still standing behind him.

Deidara nodded. "Good to hear."

"Deidara-kun, if you would please sit down. I'm sure breakfast will be out soon," Minato instructed, wiggling in his seat with anticipation.

The blonde man nodded. "Sure," he said as he rounded the table to his usual seat next to Itachi.

"Deidara-kun, maybe you should sit next to Naruto for a while," Itachi said, smiling.

Deidara placed his hands on his hips. "What, are you trying to tell me something, Itachi- _kun_?" he asked mockingly, raising an unseen eyebrow.

Itachi shook his head, the mock seeming to have no to little effect on him. "I simply believe Naruto wouldn't be too comfortable to sit next to Sasuke, considering."

At the mention of the name, Naruto shivered, his eyebrows furrowing. He did not like that raven. Deidara noticed the slight movement and pranced back to Naruto's side. "Oh, Chibi! I'll protect you from the mean ol' Uchihas!" the blonde declared, wrapping his arms around Naruto once again.

Naruto let out a sigh, his eyebrows still creased. "Please let breakfast end soon…."

And it did. The rest of the table's occupants came, save for a single raven headed Uchiha. Naruto eyed every one of the people that stepped through the door. Names kept swarming his mind as he continued his gaze; Ino Yamanaka, who was also a blue eyed blonde. Only, she had platinum blonde hair where as Naruto and his father had golden locks. The blonde woman, Naruto now knew as Tsunade, came in with an air of annoyance around her and a stench of alcohol flanking her morning breath. A gray haired man with a patch over his eye and a mask set over his face also joined the room. The name Kakashi Hatake flew into Naruto's mind at the sight of the man.

Last but not least, another Uchiha ended the seating at the eight man table. Naruto didn't like this one. But it wasn't a normal dislike, like he had with Sasuke. It was much more powerful, more instinctual. Something in his mind was telling him to stay away from that man. His name; Uchiha Madara. His eyes were cold, calculating and held a bit of dark humor in them whenever he would smile. Though, Naruto would consider it a sneer. There was no way that man could actually smile and  _mean_ it.

After breakfast and a run-in with Madara, Minato took Naruto to his study. Along the way, Naruto was greeted by more people. Most were Uchiha, and surprisingly, his brain hadn't come up with names for all of them, making him wonder if he hadn't met some of them six years before, if what was happening to him were actually true. Naruto still had a doubt about his surroundings.

Minato's study was a fascinating place. The room was large with high ceilings. The far wall was a row of ceiling to floor windows, and the walls on either side of the doorway were lined with bookshelves that held thousands of books. The room itself was roundish, with a large work desk closer to the windows. Two elegant chairs sat before the grand desk.

Minato was currently sitting behind said desk, closest to the windows. Naruto was preoccupied looking at the assortments of books, captivated at the age and cleanliness of the hardbacks. He looked back at his father, feeling eyes on him. The smile on his father's face, for once, was not present. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to his father, coming to stand in front of the impressive desk.

Minato clasped his hands together, placing his elbows on the desk while letting his chin rest on his hands. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to decide where to start his story. Finally, he looked up at his son, his face becoming soft as he took in the worried expression occupying Naruto's handsome face. "Naruto… you're …," he sighed again, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Have a seat, son."

Naruto obeyed, sitting down in one of the well-dressed chairs, his expression never faltering. "What's this about, Otosan?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair.

The elder blonde rested his arms on his desk, intertwining his fingers once more. "This is probably overwhelming for you… and I know you must be having doubtful thoughts about all of this. But, I want to try and see if I could … alleviate some of the confusion," Minato offered, his voice somber but gentle.

Naruto nodded, wringing his hands together. "Yeah, okay."

Minato smiled, leaning back in his own chair, resting his hand against his temple, his elbow on the arm of his chair. "Alright. I guess I'll have to start at the beginning.—

 **XXX**

" _Are you sure you'll be okay?" a blue eyed blonde man, looking only to be in his late twenties, asked a heavily pregnant red headed woman who smiled lovingly at him._

" _Yes," she answered, rubbing her large belly soothingly as the infant inside stirred at the separation of his parents. "I know he'll have to come back to you … but I want Naruto to at least have the start of a normal life."_

" _Kushina..," he whispered softly, bringing the woman closer to him in a warm embrace. "I want you two to be happy, and safe. … It's just, I have this dreadful feeling," the blonde said against her red locks as he leaned his head on hers._

 _Kushina smiled into his shoulder, wrapping her arms securely around his broad back. "We'll be fine. You don't have to worry, Minato."_

 _He kissed the top of her head, smiling a sad smile. Kushina looked up at him with the same sad expression. She leaned up and pecked his lips softly, holding her body there just one last time. Maybe if she were to stay like that a while, she could imprint the feeling of his hands around her, the feel of his lips on hers, the smell of his hair and body._

 _Fate was cruel, however, as the train whistle blew, alerting non-boarded riders that it was about to leave. Kushina stepped out of Minato's hold, smiling with tears in her eyes. Minato opened his mouth, but the red head shook her head. She turned on her heal and waddled on to the train, only looking back when she had taken a seat, and the train had started moving. But it was too late._

 _Minato was gone._

 **XXX**

Minato smiled sorrowfully, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at his hands, though the only thing he saw was his memories. "That was the last day I saw your mother. She was six months pregnant with you then."

Naruto bit his lip, his expression mirroring his father's save for Minato's grim smile. Naruto was desperately trying to hold his tears back, all the while trying to persuade himself that this man's memory must have been of some other poor boy. "D-do you have a picture of her?" he asked in a whisper, sniffling and wiping his nose on his arm.

Minato nodded toward the wall to his right. "That's her."

The blonde turned his attention to his left, taking in the large painting in between two bookshelves. The woman in the picture had blazing red hair and violet eyes that were shining with passion. Her figure was that of a woman's, though it was more filled out for she had an ample amount of muscle. She had peach colored skin and wore loose-fitting clothing. Around her neck was an ordinary oval locket that had a very intricate design on the front.

As Naruto gazed on, his memory from the night before kept passing behind his vision, showing him the memory, and then letting him take in the woman in the painting once more. They were the same person. The blonde took in a shallow gasp as he leaned over, placing his head between his legs and his hands on the back of his neck. He could feel himself begin to sweat.

It was true. The place he was in, the 'dreams' he started having. It was all real. He really was this man's son, really was an 'Inferus lamia'. Naruto took in short breaths, releasing them almost as soon as they entered his body. He was hyperventilating. Stars danced behind his vision as his blue eyes widened, the light fading from his azure orbs. He barely registered his father getting up from his chair, hardly noticed the hand on his back and his name being said.

He could feel himself slipping. His vision was going dark. He was pulled out of the chair, and laid on the wooden floor, his head in his father's lap. Naruto watched with strained vision as his father brushed his hair out of his eyes and quietly comforted the blonde with words Naruto couldn't hear. Naruto last saw his father smiling down at him, his eyebrows furrowed in that same sad expression.

When he woke up again, he was in his bed for he recognized the orange-reddish canopy sheet above him. The first thing that registered was that he had a killer headache, and only made it worse when he tried to sit up. When he was fully sitting up and leaning against his headboard, his memory caught up to him, and Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He still couldn't believe it.

' _And what about Sakura?_ ' he asked himself, his mood dropping three levels.

Naruto brought his knees to his chest and ran his hand through his unruly blonde spikes. Movement to his left brought him from his stupor. The blonde lifted his head and turned to look at the culprit responsible for interrupting his thoughts. His father, sitting in the same chair Sasuke had the night before, gazing at Naruto with a smile, but in relief instead of sadness. He was positioning his intertwined hands on top of his crossed legs, making Naruto assume the man had just sat down.

Naruto turned his head back to stare down at his blanket, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the given situation. "How long was I out?" he asked softly.

Minato shrugged, his smile never fading. "Forty-five minutes at best," his father answered in a kind voice which turned downcast as he changed the subject, "I'm sorry. I knew this would be overpowering to you, especially since your fake memories make you believe you've lived a normal human life. But you have to understand, Naruto. We're in a war right now, and both sides of the war want something. Namikaze; we want our land back. Orochimaru; he wants you," he explained heavily, his smile turned down as he let his legs uncross to lean forward in his seat.

Naruto absorbed all the information as he took visual of his father once more, his blue eyes shining with new light. "He still wants to kill me?"

The elder blonde nodded. "But it's not just you anymore. This war he's started … it's bad. Whatever vampire or mussito doesn't join him, he kills. Orochimaru has taken most of the land in the country. Currently, he's the leader of all the mythical creatures, and it's our duty to stop him," he went on, his eyebrows creasing with anger as his eyes flashed between red and blue. "That's why I was trying to jump-start your real memories, so you can join us in the rebellion."

"But you won't let me fight," Naruto said angrily, his face contorting with the irritation that suddenly ran through his veins. He hadn't even given a thought to his reply, and he wondered where the sentence had conjured from.

Minato's eyes widened slightly, his eyebrows raising before he snapped from his surprise and creased his eyebrows once more. "Of course I won't let you fight. Look what happened the last time I let you do that!"

"It's not my fault you were lured into a diversion while I was the one to take the blunt force of the real attack!" Naruto yelled back, his eyes flashing red as he fisted his hands in his comforter.

Minato gritted his teeth together before he realized what Naruto had just said. "Naruto… you remember that?"

The blonde in question blinked as he came back to himself, making his eyes change back to their natural azure color. "What? Remember what?"

Minato raised an eyebrow in confusion, but answered his son nonetheless. "Do you remember when I had taken the bait of a diversion so that Orochimaru could capture you at our old mansion?"

Naruto put his index finger and thumb to his chin as he rummaged through his memories, trying to find the one his father was talking about. "No … I don't think I do. When I had said that, I didn't really know what I was saying … if that makes sense."

Minato nodded as he closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest to mull over the current happening. "I think your subconscious might have been speaking for you. Just like when Sasuke had said that you knew his name before he introduced himself to you," the blonde concluded, casting his blue vision to the high ceiling. "Your subconscious would remember your memories, even if you don't."

Naruto raised his eyebrows, but nodded his understanding. "I get it, but, do you think it'll happen often?"

The elder blonde shrugged as he brought his eyes back down to look at his son. "If I had to guess, I'd probably say that might not happen unless your emotions get too high, and your subconscious-self has a strong connection to what's being said," Minato said as a soft smile pulled at his lips. "When that diversion had happened, you had wanted to go with me. You were always the strong headed type. When I wouldn't let you come, you tried to sneak out on your own, but luckily Sasuke-ookimi had found you before you had gotten the chance."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he tilted his head slightly away. "That … sounds familiar…," he said, blinking.

"It should. It was only six years ago. That's a memory that you should be able to remember, no problem—" Minato cut off as he watched his son close his eyes and hold his head in his hand. "Naruto? What are you seeing?"

The blonde's lips trembled as he tried to speak while retaining the memory. "T-the diversion…."

 **XXX**

" _I'm coming with you!" I yell, stalking my father's hurried footsteps down the corridor._

" _I've told you already, Naruto! It's too dangerous for you," he says back to me, turning his face back only to glare at me before returning his attention back to his stride. "Stay here with Sasuke-ookimi and keep the castle. Itachi-san and I will be back before you know it."_

 _I growl, feeling my eyes and teeth changing with the anger I was harboring. "Orochimaru will kill you, Tosan! I can't just stay here when I know you're at risk!"_

 _He stops, and I have to halt my steps abruptly lest I run into him. I'm a mere eight inches behind him, feeling the tension and anxiety flowing from him. He turned to me, putting his hands on my shoulders in a tight grasp that I'm certain is his way of expressing his apprehension. "Naruto. If you came with me, I'd do nothing but worry about your safety, which could get us both killed. If you're here with Sasuke-ookimi, at least I know you're safe and I can work without fret. Please, just listen to me this_ one  _time."_

 _His voice is cracking, and as I gaze up at him, it's only until he says his last line that I notice my father's tears, streaming down his face softly. I lift my arm and grip his wrist, showing him my understanding. "Alright. I—I'll stay here if it means that much to you. But you better come back! If you don't, I'll hunt you down!"_

 _My words were not true, but they seemed to speak genuineness to my father for he embraced me tightly, not wanting to let me go. As he released me, I could tell he had been forcing himself. His tears now seeping into my shoulder, my father transformed, dashing off to where his small army was awaiting his arrival. Waiting to go rid the world of the man that had been terrorizing all Lamia since he had arrived. The man named Orochimaru. The same man that killed my mother when I had just turned twenty, one hundred and some odd years ago. I despise that man with all my being, and wish to kill him myself._

 **XXX**

 _Sasuke took a step closer to me as I packed a hunter's knife. "What are you doing?" he asked in a bored tone, no doubt crossing his arms in the process. He was known for it._

 _Keeping my focus on my packing, I only shared a few brief words. "I'm going to help."_

" _Your father told you to stay here," he said, his voice giving off an aggravated tone. "You'd go against his word?"_

" _It's not like I haven't done it before," I said sarcastically, strapping the bag to my back. "Besides, he's going to get himself killed."_

" _It's a five day trip from here. Orochimaru could send some of his lackeys to hunt you down because you were alone. What would your father do then? You're his only son," Sasuke said, giving me the guilt trip._

 _It didn't work on me, though. I knew how tough I was. I could beat down a couple minions with my eyes blindfolded. "You're not going to stop me. I've already made up my mind."_

" _I will stop you because it's what your father, my leader told me to do," the raven said, taking hold of my arm. "You are not leaving this castle."_

 _I glared at him. "Watch me."_

 _Sasuke bristled, his eyes changing from their natural black to a terrifying blood red. I tried to pull my arm away, but Abyssus were stronger, more dangerous. He turned me around, forcing me up against the wall. Sasuke ripped my bag from my back, all of my possessions clattering to the wooden floor. I knew what was coming next. He was going to drain me of my strength._

 _Sasuke bit into my neck, sucking the life-blood from my body. It wasn't painful, and I hate to admit it, but it was a stimulating event. My knees became weak as he drew more blood from my body, and before I knew it; I was kneeling on the floor, gasping for breath. I knew my fangs were out, and my eyes had turned red. I was aroused, and Sasuke could smell it. I was embarrassed, but I wasn't given a chance to defend myself as Sasuke finally released my bruised neck, letting me drift off into unconsciousness._

 **XXX**

Naruto gasped in air as he was forced from his mind, his eyes wide. He swallowed and steadied his breathing, bringing his wrist up to wipe his brow. "H-ey, I have a question…," the blonde spoke, his voice raspy from his throat being dry.

Minato leaned forward in his chair, pulling it closer to his son's bed in fervor. "What is it, Naruto?"

Naruto took a large breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he leaned back against the headboard of his bed. "If Orochimaru wanted to kill me … why did he keep me alive?"

The elder blonde blinked, his eyebrows creasing slightly. It wasn't as if he hadn't thought about it. Minato had assumed Naruto was dead the moment he had gotten back to the mansion only to find him missing, but Sasuke said otherwise. "I'm not entirely sure, son," the king said truthfully, his expression one of grave consideration.

Naruto sighed. "Tosan … you know that guy, Madara? Do you … do you trust him?" he asked randomly, the thought just coming to his head.

Minato raised his eyebrows, though his mind wasn't totally focused on the current topic. "Madara … may come off a bit strong, but he's never been any trouble. Actually, it's usually Madara that gets us out of major situations," he said as an afterthought, his voice lowering to a whisper before picking up again as he went on. "Anyway, if he bothers you, just avoid him as best you can."

"Yeah, alright," Naruto said, relaxing back into his covers.

The blonde couldn't null his thoughts about what Orochimaru might have wanted to keep him alive for, but frankly, Naruto didn't really want to know. Thus his dilemma began for Naruto wanted his memories to come back from when he had been Orochimaru's prisoner just in case there may have been some kind of indication of what the man was going to do in the future. Whenever Naruto tried to think of it, however, a wall came up and forced him back. That also made his head ache worse.

Naruto groaned when he heard a knock on his door and lifted the covers over his head to try and block out the noise. He heard his father laugh slightly before his footsteps carried father away and he heard his door being open. His father and the person on the other side of the door exchanged a few brief words before the door shut again and a pair of footsteps was making their way back to his bed, but they weren't the same footfalls. Minato had a heavy step when he shifted from foot to foot, but this was lighter, more deliberate. Naruto tensed slightly when he heard a chair in his 'lounge' take a body into its comfort.

Naruto peaked from below his warm covers at the intruder. The chair was facing the fireplace, so Naruto could not see anything except a pale arm and raven hair. The blonde knew it not to be Sasuke, however, because this person's hair wasn't sticking up like Sasuke's had. Naruto slowly sat up and leaned on his head board again. The urge to speak was there in his head, but he wasn't sure what to say. Thankfully, his visitor started the conversation for him.

"You're father will be back momentarily," the voice Naruto recognized as Itachi's said thoughtfully.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side childishly.

Naruto could hear the other snicker and could almost feel the smirk the other wore. "To try to talk some sense into my foolish little brother."

 **[SxN]**

Anger, hate, confusion, hurt, pain.

Sasuke released all of these emotions through the chain hung punching bag attached to the ceiling. However, Sasuke had been up since early in the morning trying to get rid of these emotions by pounding the hell out of the bag, but all for naught. His fists were bloody from only wrapping cloth around them and his feet were chafing from the contact of the cloth on his skin. He had barely any sleep and now he had skipped breakfast, too. Adrenaline pumped through his veins to stimulate him though his eyes had changed long ago.

He knew someone would come for him, he could feel it. His brother, of all people. Yet, the raven kept hitting the punching bag and chose to ignore the door being opened and the body of his brother that decided to occupy his space. Fueled by irritation, Sasuke hit the bag with greater force making the chains that held it creak from the power of the blow.

"What are you doing?" he heard his brother say. Sasuke imagined he had a hand on his thin hip.

"What does it … look like?" Sasuke sarcastically replied as he gave another rather powerful punch.

He heard Itachi sigh. "It looks like you're being fool-minded, and driving yourself to starvation."

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. Well, if that's the way you see it…."

"How do  _you_ see it, otouto?" Itachi asked raising a perfect black eyebrow.

Sasuke gave one last punch before relaxing his tense muscles and getting a towel out of the nearby cabinet to wipe his face and chest of the sweat that had gathered there. "Releasing stress," he said simply as he sat down on the bench near the punching bag he had just been using.

"You've been up half the night and missed breakfast 'releasing stress'?" Itachi asked incredulously. "I think there's more to this than you're letting on."

Sasuke scoffed. "And what if there is? Not like you'd care anyway," he dismissed, draping the towel over his head and leaning over, his elbows on his knees.

"Why do you say that?" Itachi asked with a bit of concern lacing his voice. He knew he and his brother didn't have the best relationship, but they were still brothers

Sasuke whipped the towel from his head as he looked up to glare heatedly at Itachi. "Don't fuck with me. Stop acting like a concerned brother when you're not," the raven said in a loud, irate voice as he stood and paced in a line in front of the bench. "You never have been! You only care about what's best for the clan."

Itachi's lips pulled back in a tight frown. "That is not true, otouto. I care a great deal about you. And unfortunately, I have had to take care of you  _and_ the clan since you were only little. I realize I was not always there for you, but I am trying to make up for that—" the older Uchiha stated, cutting himself off when Sasuke let out an irritated groan.

"Just get the hell out, Itachi. I don't want to listen to your bullshit," he said as he ran a hand through his sweat slicked hair.

Itachi clenched his jaw, refraining himself from retorting to his younger brother. His eyes softened, and his eye brows creased slightly before his mask was back in place and the emotion nowhere in sight. "If that is what you wish, but this is not over. You are driving yourself to an early grave and I will not just stand here and watch," he said with authority, and then marched out of the room with grace before shutting the door none too gently.

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, looking down at the ground with his hand still interlaced in his grimy hair. It hurt him to send Itachi away. Sasuke looked up and respected his brother greatly, but the man just didn't have enough time for him anymore. Itachi didn't understand anything about Sasuke, and the raven didn't want him to know if he wasn't going to be there for him, so why bother telling him? Itachi was the one who forced this on him in the first place. Sasuke had had no interest in Naruto in the least when Itachi decided to make them marry. Hell, they weren't even married yet. The only thing they had to commemorate their relationship was their blood bond, and that was with the old Naruto. The Naruto that was in the mansion now was not his Naruto.

Sasuke sat back down on the bench and laid the towel next to him. He heard another set of footsteps, heavy and fast, coming to his destination. He leaned back on his arms and stared stoically at the door awaiting the intruder's arrival. When the door opened, Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Minato walking in. He had smelt him from a ways back, but it did make him wonder why Itachi had sent him to talk.

He looked uncomfortable, his eyebrows creased and his feet fidgeting where he stood. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. "What did Itachi tell you?" the raven asked, leaning forward and crossing his arms across his bare chest.

"That you were being childish and thick-headed," Minato replied, deciding to put his hands in his pockets as his face relaxed into a serious expression. "He's worried about you."

Sasuke snorted through his nose. "If he were worried, he needn't be. There's nothing wrong with me."

Minato shook his head. "I don't believe that. You seem ill at ease. Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke frowned up at the blonde. "Like I said, there is nothing wrong with me, Minato-sama. You are wasting your time here conversing with me."

"Madara can take care of anything I'm missing. I want to help you, Sasuke," the blonde said, coming to sit on the bench next to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the wall next to the bench, away from Minato. "I don't need your help because there's nothing wrong."

"There is, and you have to share it or it's going to keep eating you from the inside out. Stop running away and get your problem out. I won't tell anyone," Minato promised, crossing his heart with a smile.

Sasuke eyed him. "You think that's going to get me to talk? A promise? Do you know how many promises have been made to me? How many of them have been broken?" Sasuke snarled. "Itachi said he'd always be there for me. My parents promised to watch me rule the clan one day. Naruto said nothing would happen to him. Well guess what? Now he's a fucking zombie!" Sasuke shouted, holding his head tightly with one hand as he slid to the floor with his knees to his chest.

Minato watched with morbid curiosity. He creased his eyebrows as Sasuke finally broke down and sat on the ground, hiding his eyes that were surely expressing the heartache he must have been feeling behind his hand. "Has Naruto coming back made you this way? Because he has little to no recollection of you?" the blonde asked cautiously, getting up from the bench and kneeling next to the grieving raven. "His lack of memories has taken a toll on everyone, Sasuke-ookimi. He hardly remembers who I am, and it breaks my heart. My own son doesn't remember me."

"You don't understand, Minato-sama," Sasuke whispered, wiping at his face ferociously. "He's not the same. Even if he gets his memories back, he won't be the same Naruto. He'll always remember that pink haired woman he had a relationship with for six years. He'll always remember that he had a normal life even if it was a lie. Naruto didn't even …," Sasuke stopped, fisting his hands firmly until his knuckles turned white.

"He didn't admit to having feelings for you before he was taken, did he?" Minato said quietly, placing his hand tenderly on Sasuke's knee, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sasuke shook his head and looked up at the ceiling with half lidded eyes. "And now he never will because of that woman," he paused and breathed in deep. "He said it to her. I heard him. He loves her. He wanted a family with her. I can't take the place of that woman," he said solemnly.

Minato smiled. "Sasuke, there's no such thing as one love. Naruto can have a place in his heart for you, too. I know he does."

"No!" Sasuke yelled, snapping his head in the king's direction to glare intensely at Minato. "If I cannot have his whole heart, then it is not worth it. I couldn't bear to share him with another. Especially a woman."

Minato nodded. "That's understandable," he said. "But isn't it better to have some, than none?" he asked, titling his head to the side much like his son would.

Sasuke smirked with all cockiness aside as he closed his eyes. "No. Not the way I see it."

The king nodded his head once more though Sasuke could not see him and stood up. He gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze and the raven opened his misted, crimson eyes at Minato. "Everything will be fine, Sasuke. Just have some patience. In the mean time, why don't you go find him and fix yourself up before you faint," the blonde said smiling as he stood erect and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him more softly than the previous visitor.

Sasuke sighed once more and laid his head upon his knees, letting himself relax into the deafening silence. Maybe Minato was right and he just needed to wait. But what if he wasn't? What if Naruto never got over that woman and fully embraced Sasuke? What would he do then? Sasuke knew he'd never find another like Naruto. There was just no way.

The raven absentmindedly ran a hand over his chest and the burn marks that laid there. Everyone knew they were there, so he stopped trying to hide them. They were scars of his arrogance, and not wanting to rely on anyone for a meal. Besides, the only one he could go to was Itachi, and the only time he did three years ago was because his older brother had forced him for he was on the verge of death. If Naruto would not let Sasuke bite him, the raven was sure he could last another year before he had to feed again if he didn't want to parish.

The raven closed his eyes and creased his eyebrows, leaning his head back on the wall behind him.

 **[SxN]**

Naruto stood in the shower, letting the warm water soak into his body and relax his tense muscles. The blonde had heard his father come back and talk to Itachi about Sasuke, but what they had talked about had been drowned out by the cascading water. He hadn't seen Sasuke since the night before, and though he wasn't complaining, it did unnerve him for some unexplainable reason. The blonde thought he hated the raven, after all. Why should he care if he hadn't seen him all day?

Naruto soon heard Itachi leave and then only his father resided in his bedroom. Naruto quickly lathered, rinsed and exited the shower. He put on a plain t-shirt, a pair of dark jeans and socks. When he came out of the bathroom, his father was sitting in the lounge chair Itachi had been occupying before. Minato looked up at him with a gleaming smile that had an underlying message Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"What?" Naruto asked as he walked cautiously over to the lounge and took the chair across from his father.

"It's nothing," the king dismissed, shaking his head slowly. "How was your shower?"

"Relaxing," Naruto smiled, running his hand through his still damp hair. He looked around, not really deciding where he wanted his eyes for he couldn't ask his next question and stare straight at his father at the same time. "… How was your talk with … Sasuke?" unexpected tingles ran through his body as he spoke the raven's name, making Naruto blush a pretty pink.

Minato laughed. "Oh, I'm sure he'll come around."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" the blonde asked, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

His father leaned forward in his chair, lacing his fingers together while his elbows rested on his knees. "He's been having problems with his love life. Seems his lover's in love with someone else," Minato explained, raising both eyebrows as he confessed the secret to his oblivious son.

Naruto bristled when he heard Sasuke had a lover. But as soon as he felt the anger bubble inside him, he shook the feeling from his body. So what if Sasuke had a lover? It wasn't any of his business. Well, it kind of was since Sasuke had sex with him when they met a few days ago. "Is she in love with someone in the clan?" Naruto heard himself ask.

Minato shook his head. "No, his lover has feelings for a human."

Naruto's eyes widened.  _Man_ , he thought to himself.  _That's just got to be the ultimate burn._ Naruto contemplated the fact before his mind caught up to what they were actually discussing. "Wait a minute. Sasuke actually has feelings other than hate and sarcasm? Ha!" he laughed, clutching his stomach and slapping his knee. "That's a good one!"

The blonde king's face drooped at Naruto's comment. "It's not all that hard to believe. Sasuke's just had a rough life and chooses to hide his emotions. But I've seen the way he looks at his lover. There's no doubt in my mind that Sasuke loves that person," Minato smiled kindly, thinking about memories of past years.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, raising a blonde eyebrow and crossing his arms at his father. He wasn't so sure he believed him. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?"

Minato laughed, his smile growing. "Oh, Naruto. Of course!" he affirmed happily before standing. "Now, I have to tell you; you and Sasuke have a blood bond. It means you use each other to feed from—"

"I WHAT?" Naruto yelled, tipping his chair over as he smacked into the back of it. The chair landed on the ground with a loud crash, luckily not breaking the furniture. "Please tell me you're joking!" the blonde pleaded as he got up on his knees and dusted himself off.

The king shook his head. "Afraid not, and he's going to be here shortly, I presume. He hasn't fed in three years. His body's badly burned because of his fasting. Us vampires can't go long without blood. Maybe a year and a half at most. Abyssus can withstand three years, but four years are pushing it and that's only if the vampire's in top physical condition," Minato enlightened, moving closer to the door. "Sasuke almost died once before. Please don't let that happen again."

A pain shot through Naruto's heart as he heard his father announce to him that Sasuke had almost died once before for not having any blood. Naruto creased his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes at the floor. His fists were clenched tightly and his jaw was locked. He knew he couldn't just let Sasuke die, but the thought of the raven drinking his blood gave the blonde mixed emotions.

For one, he thought it'd be pretty gross to have another guy that close and sucking on his neck even though they had sex once before. Two, Sasuke had a lover. Why didn't he get blood from her? Third, it made his body tingle, and Naruto didn't want to think about that emotion. He was slightly frightened of it. What did it mean? There was no way in hell his body was turned on by just the thought of Sasuke sucking on his neck, was there? Naruto shook his head, denying the thought. Of course there wasn't. How could he be turned on by another guy sucking on his neck? Exactly. He couldn't.

Naruto sat there denying any thought he had on the subject before he got up and put the chair back in its rightful place. He walked over to the bed and sat down. His room was large, but it didn't hold a lot. It wasn't over furnished, but it wasn't blank either. He was just looking back at his fireplace when a knock sounded on his door. Wrapped up in his thoughts, Naruto hadn't even sensed or smelt the raven coming. The blonde stood up with shaky legs and walked over to his door. He was nervous, and he was angry that he was nervous.

Shaking himself, Naruto opened the door in an irritated fashion, seeing Sasuke on the other side looking almost the same if not more brooding. "What?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke creased his eyebrows further, his eyes narrowing with the action. "I'm sure you already know why I'm here."

Naruto grinned wickedly. "Need my blood, do ya? Well come on in. I don't really want the entire house watching us," the blonde said flatly, moving out of the raven's way. On the inside, however, Naruto was fidgeting like crazy.

Sasuke entered the room and was immediately bombarded with the blonde's smell. The room had only been inhabited by Naruto for a few days and already it smelt almost fully of Naruto. Only a slight trace amount of his own scent still lined the walls. Sasuke breathed in the air before stopping in the middle of the room. He turned toward where Naruto still stood next to the door. The blonde's posture was tense, uneasy. Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows before he became conscious of the action and made his face relax into its mask.

"Plan on doing it by the door?" Sasuke said, cutting though the awkward silence that surrounded the room like a thick fog.

Naruto jolted, blinking a few times before a subtle blush settled along his whiskered cheeks. The blonde walked uncomfortably over to the raven until he was standing right in front of him. Naruto had to look up to see Sasuke's face, but he was sure the raven was only a couple inches taller at best. The blonde looked up into those eyes, now just noticing that they weren't their normal charcoal color, but scarlet and lit with a fire. Naruto hoped none of his discomfort showed on his face. He didn't want to be intimidated by Sasuke, and he surely didn't want Sasuke to know he  _was_ intimidated by him.

The blonde heard Sasuke's clothes shift and felt his face being touched by a hair's length. "Turn your head," Sasuke murmured, his voice husky, making Naruto shudder from the sound.

Naruto did as told and twisted his head to the side, probably more than he should have. He felt Sasuke pull the collar of his shirt back and the raven breathe on his neck. An electric spike ran up his spine. Where Sasuke's hand gripped his neck to the spot on the other side of his neck where the raven's mouth hovered over burned with like an intense fire. It warmed his skin and made his nerves prickle. Then Sasuke descended his lips to chaste kiss the skin of the blonde's neck and shoulder. Naruto gasped silently, his body jerking slightly with the action. He felt the raven smirk against his skin. The blonde's anger simmered.

Naruto fisted his hands several times, not sure what to do with them. He felt Sasuke lick his neck and he told himself the shiver was an action of disgust, not pleasure. Finally, Naruto felt the prick of Sasuke's elongated fangs upon his neck and he had to grip Sasuke's shoulders to keep himself grounded. The blonde barely recognized Sasuke's arm around his hip as the raven's fangs dove deeper in to his skin. Naruto trembled as a moan worked its way through his mouth. Naruto found his mind fogging and instinct taking its place. He tried to hold onto reason, but it was no use. His body was taking control.

He gripped Sasuke's shoulders tighter and thrust his hips forward into Sasuke's own groin. He felt the raven grunt against his skin and it made the blonde quiver in delight. The hand on his hip slipped lower onto his ass before taking a giant squeeze. Naruto yelped and jumped forward slightly, causing him to bump into Sasuke and have the raven lose his footing. Sasuke stumbled back and landed on the bed with Naruto on top of him, his fangs still embedded into the blonde. The raven slowly removed his fangs, but Naruto didn't get up.

The blonde let his breath come back to him and his mind cleared soon after. He took in the situation his body was in and squealed. He hurriedly hopped off Sasuke, taking several large steps back. He squirmed restlessly, trying to deny how he had just found himself on top of the Uchiha with a steadily hardening member. Sasuke, on the other hand, clenched his jaw tightly, livid at himself for letting his actions be controlled by his lust. He stood quickly and left without a word or second glance at the blonde. Naruto watched as he exited the blonde's room. Sasuke's strut was edgy and erotic, much unlike its usual graceful manner.

Naruto collapsed to the ground and held his head in his hand. He breathed out a long sigh and asked himself, "What the fuck did I just do?"

 _**[TBC…]** _


	3. My Pain

Naruto sat there on the floor, staring at the wall with no real thought running through his mind. His body was slumped and his breath was slow and even. His face, however, was still a tinted shade of pink. He hadn't any control over his body once Sasuke had bit down into his neck. It intrigued him, but it also frightened him. What if that happened every time Sasuke needed to feed from him? Naruto didn't think he could handle that.

Soon he became frustrated with just sitting on the floor of his room and decided to go cool off outside. When Naruto was still living his 'human' life, he would go for runs whenever something would piss him off. The running helped clear his mind and settle his nerves.

After changing into some running shorts and tennis-shoes, Naruto stormed out of his room, walking past his father who gave him concerned glances. The blonde replied with a short, "Going for a run," and walked out the front door.

He stopped just outside of the door and just took in the morning air, breathing deeply through his nose then releasing through his mouth. He began by stretching his arms and legs, then did a quick run in place before jogging out into the open forest.

The castle/mansion wasn't secluded and far away from civilization, but it was in a rural area with a lot of farm land around. The forest that swept around the mansion had paths laid out through the entire area, so Naruto wouldn't get lost. He doubted he would anyway, since he had an abnormal sense of direction recently.

After around fifteen minutes, Naruto had gone half-way through the forest and decided to turn back. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears and could feel his blood pumping through his body. His breathing was slightly labored, and a sheet of sweat had formed on his forehead, chest and armpits. He stopped to take a rest, bending down at the knee with his hands resting on his knees. The blonde spit on the ground and stood up straight, cracking his back. He rolled his shoulders and starting running back to the mansion.

It was about then that Naruto started feeling a shiver run up his spine. It was frozen and chilling, like someone was watching him. Naruto's senses went on high alert, but he didn't change his pace or expression. The blonde didn't want his stalker to know he had caught on to him.

Naruto had planned on a steady pace back to the mansion. Only fifteen minutes, right? His plan was disrupted, however, when he suddenly sensed his stalker rush him. Naruto quickly turned around in time to see and dodge a giant fox. The red beast's mouth was caught in a snarl and it had nine tails. Naruto turned again, watching it skid along the dirt road and sprint toward him once again.

Naruto, finding his body taking control once more, jumped over the large fox and dashed off back to the mansion. The fox was relentless in it's pursue of the blonde, even growling at Naruto to show its emphasis. The mansion was in clear view when the beast caught up to Naruto and tackled him to the ground. Naruto landed with his back grinding against the dirt, the wind knocked out of him and the fox on top of him.

He struggled with the weight of the fox; Naruto's arms crossed and against the beasts neck so his sharp fangs could not mangle him. The commotion brought attention to them, and before the fox had a chance to escape, a net was tossed over top of it, weighed down at the ends, trapping it.

Minato raced outside, his heart beating quickly in his chest. He knelt by his son who had sat up and held a hand to his chest. "Are you alright, son?" he asked, his tone uneasy.

Naruto nodded, taking in large amounts of breath. "Yeah, I'm fine," he assured, giving a weary smile to his father. He then nodded toward the red monster. "What's that?" the blonde's voice laced with a bit of annoyance and a trace of malice.

Minato gave the fox a once over then creased his eyebrows. "It's a Mussito. A cross between vampire and beast. It's half vampire, half animal. This one's a fox," the blonde king enlightened. "What happened, exactly?"

Naruto swallowed some spit then rubbed the back of his head. "I was out jogging, getting rid of some anger, then I kind of sensed this guy watching me. I didn't do anything at first, and then he raced toward me, so I ran back here where he caught up with me and pinned me to the ground. The bastard," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms with a pout inching across his face.

If the situation hadn't been so severe, Minato would have laughed at his son's expression. The king, however, was anxious and fearful now. If this fox worked for Orochimaru, then the Prodo already knew where they were hiding out, and that was never a good thing. Luckily they had caught the spy before he could get away. At least they had that upper hand.

Naruto was taken to the medical wing for minor cuts to his back from sliding on the ground. They said he could easily fix himself up by feeding from Sasuke, but the blonde had quickly dismissed that notion. Even if Naruto was okay with it, which he wasn't, he doubted Sasuke would want anything to do with him anyway, if his reaction to what had happened earlier was any indication.

After Naruto was placed securely in the mansion, the fox was taken to the holding cells. Surprisingly, the Mussito didn't struggle, and after he was placed in the cell, he reverted to his human appearance. He had auburn hair that was almost like a mullet. His eyes were a shade of gold, but could be mistaken for a light brown, and he had whisker-like marks covering his cheeks, much like Naruto's, but these were more defined.

He sat there in his cell with a passive face. He moved not an inch except for blinking his eyes whenever need be. Minato found it slightly unnerving. The blonde king sat in a chair vertically to the Mussito who sat, squatted on his knees. The fox just stared intently at Minato, his eyes blank.

Minato cleared his throat and crossed his legs. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice stern and his eyebrows creased.

The fox lowered his body in a half-bow. "Kyuubi Kitsune, your Majesty," he answered.

Minato's eyes narrowed. "Why did you attack my son?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "I did not mean to harm him. I had only wanted to warn him of the danger he is in," the Mussito tried to explain, his voice never increasing in volume.

"What sort of danger?" Minato asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning toward the man's cell.

Kyuubi lowered his eyes to the cement floor, his hands unconsciously chafing together. "Orochimaru … planed on taking Naruto back. This time he was going to keep Naruto with him in the mansion, so he couldn't get away again," he stopped, his eyebrows creasing as if wondering if he should continue or not. He did. "Orochimaru found out Naruto was Inferus. He found the fact amusing. Said he'd use Naruto before he got rid of him. He'd make Naruto carry the child until it was to be born, then kill it in front of him, just for the hell of it."

On the inside, Minato was seething. How dare Orochimaru think of using his son for such disturbing things! He kept up his cool façade, however, as he asked his next question. "How do you know all this?"

Kyuubi swallowed. He didn't answer at first, making Minato angry. The blonde king narrowed his eyes at the Mussito, the air around him becoming chilling and dangerous. Kyuubi looked up into his captor's blue eyes. "I work under him," the red-head said simply. "I've worked for that son of a bitch for most of my life. He killed off my clan, and took me as a slave. I've … had to do terrible things for him," his voice quivered then, and he raised his hand to cover his mouth.

Minato's eyes softened and the eerie feeling radiating off of him vanished. He stood from his chair and knelt on one knee in front of the cell. "What did he make you do?" he asked softly, kindly.

Kyuubi shook his head. "I'd … rather not say. I can't. I don't want to relive it," the red-heads voice rose as he held onto his head for dear life.

"It's alright. Did you want to do any of it?" the king asked. He presumed he knew the answer, he just needed Kyuubi to confirm for him.

The Mussito's head snapped up then and he grasped the bars tightly. "Of course not! But if I didn't he'd—!" Kyuubi's eyes widened greatly as tears began to sting them. He scooted back from the bars and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands harshly. "Fuck," he murmured.

Minato's eyebrows furrowed. Whatever Orochimaru did to this man, it hadn't been good. The blonde king stood up and shut his eyes, sighing under his breath. "Relax. Rest up and get something to eat. I plan on interrogating you more as soon as you're over whatever this is," Minato said sensitively as he began walking toward the exit.

"Wait!" Kyuubi yelled, getting to his feet and running to the end of his cell with lightning speed. "Your son! I have to speak with him!"

Minato turned to his captive. "My son is injured and is receiving medical attention. If he wishes to see you, he may. But not today," the king said, his word absolute.

Kyuubi only nodded, his shoulders slumping and his eyebrows furrowing. Minato guessed whatever he wanted to tell Naruto was important, but his son was under enough stress at the moment. What with him and Sasuke. Minato closed his eyes and stopped his thought process, clearing his mind. He looked up once more and nodded to the guard before exiting the holding cell.

Minato walked along the corridors of his mansion, passing many of his followers who stopped and bowed to him. He was thankful for their loyalty, but he would need a lot more men if he was to take back the land from Orochimaru. The thought in itself was depressing. Minato had the highest amount of optimism for his clan, but he knew they would fail if they were to go into battle now. They would put up a hell of a fight, but they would still be defeated, unfortunately.

The thought seemed to disappear from his mind as he came upon the medical wing. He knocked softly on the door before entering. He opened the door to the infirmary and looked around. It wasn't all white, like you would see in a hospital. No, that would be too strange, so they had made the room a light blue. It was rather soothing, and didn't hurt a person's eyes when just waking up. The room was longer than it was wide and had many rows of cots lining either side of the room with an office room in the back. Tsunade  _supposedly_  worked in the office.

Naruto was sitting on one of the beds, his back bandaged. His posture was slumped, his head lowered. Minato walked over to his son and sat on the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The blonde looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

Tsunade came out of her office, then, and walked casually over to the two blondes. "Naruto's just fine. He'd be better if he'd stop being stubborn and feed from Sasuke…," the medic spat irritably. "He's got some minor cuts on his back. I disinfected and wrapped the wound. They should heal by tomorrow, but they'll be hell to sleep on tonight," she laughed bitterly.

"Thank you very much, Tsunade," Minato expressed, nodding at the other blonde. He stood up and Naruto followed suit, grabbing what was left of his shirt and walked dejectedly toward the door. Minato and Tsunade watched as he left without a word. "Did he say anything to you?" Minato asked, his expression troubled.

Tsunade shook her head. "When they brought him in here the brat was quieter than a mouse. When I told them to fetch Sasuke, he screamed bloody murder. Said he didn't want to 'see the duck-butt bastard'. After that he went quiet again. Didn't even yell out when I cleaned his cuts," the blonde medic said with a thoughtful expression adorning her face. "And you know how noisy he usually is when I have to wrap him up."

Minato nodded, his face crestfallen. "Maybe what Sasuke said really is true…," he murmured under his breath.

Tsunade caught the dejected tone to her king's voice and furrowed her eyebrows at him. "He'll be alright, Oja. Just let the brat recuperate his memories and he'll be his old obnoxious self again," she comforted, slapping him on the back to add to her gusto.

The blonde king rubbed the back of his head, a goofy grin spreading over his face. "You're right, Tsunade. I'm sure Naruto will pull through."

Tsunade smirked at him. When he turned to leave, her face fell. Even though his words were positive, his tone was still doubtful. She didn't think he actually believed what he was saying, and that was going to be costly. Naruto needed someone to help him through this. If his father couldn't do it, who would? Surely not the person he was bonded with. Sasuke was making it perfectly clear that he was avoiding the blonde. Most likely it was also the other way around.

 **[SxN]**

After Naruto exited the medical wing, he walked casually down the hall, keeping his head high. On the outside, he looked pretty much the same. He still had his stubborn look about him and his expression was determined, but on the inside, he was seething. He thought the jog would get rid of his anger, and it had… until that Mussito decided to show up and tackle him to the ground!

He knew he shouldn't go outside for a while, but he still needed to relieve some stress. Naruto walked along the halls, getting glimpses of memories of the mansion and the training room that was in the basement. After climbing down a flight of stairs, Naruto came upon a hallway. It broke down into three rooms; a boy's locker room on the left, a girl's locker room on the right and the training room straight ahead. Naruto wasn't going to bother with the locker room. He was already in shorts and tennis shoes, and he didn't need a t-shirt to dirty for no reason.

As soon as he stopped at the foot of the stairs, the air hit him like a ton of bricks. The scent that hung on the air was fresh and heavy; a mix between the copper smell of blood and mystery. Naruto knew that scent. He hated that scent. The fact that  _he_ was there also aggravated him more, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't take another jog outside and he didn't feel like sleeping in a busted up room.

Naruto glided into the training room, not stopping to look at the source of his fury as he went to a cabinet and wrapped tape around his fists. Without hesitation, Naruto turned and trudged toward Sasuke, pulling his fist back and swinging it at the back of the raven's head. Sasuke, of course, dodged, and turned to glare at the irate blonde.

They glared the other down until Naruto couldn't take it anymore and broke the stare. "You're an insufferable, egotistical bastard. And I'm tired of it! I'm tired of living this … this lie!" Naruto shouted, throwing his hands around him to emphasize the 'lie'.

Sasuke smirked resentfully. "So, what? Decided to take your anger out on me?"

Naruto leaned forward threateningly. "You're damn right I am! You're the one who brought me here in the first place!"

Sasuke scowled, stepping closer to the blonde. "If I hadn't you'd be dead," he said through gritted teeth, his eyebrows creased and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"It would have been a hell of a lot better than this shithole!" the blonde yelled back, raising his arms at his sides. "What the hell kind of a life is this? Drinking blood to live for eternity? I'd say that's a pretty crappy deal!"

The raven scoffed. "You can't choose what you're born as. Either you're human, or you're not. Being Lamia was the life you were born in to, Naruto. You can't escape it," he countered, turning his back on the blonde.

"Don't walk away from me!" Naruto bellowed, stomping toward Sasuke and swung at him again.

Sasuke dodged once more, pushing Naruto's fist away with the back of his hand while grabbing the blonde's shoulder, turning him about-face and wrapping the same hand behind his back before pushing him up against the nearest wall. "Back down before you get hurt," the raven threatened smoothly into the blonde's ear.

Naruto hated having Sasuke so close. He could feel the heat of the other's body, the breath wafting from his mouth to the blonde's ear. He hated the shiver it caused down his spine and the blush that spread across his face. Naruto didn't know why it happened, just that it did, and it made him angrier. He kicked his leg back, forcing Sasuke to let go of him lest he wanted a certain part of his anatomy in severe pain. Naruto turned to the raven and glowered fiercely at him.

He took a swing at Sasuke, but the raven dodged. Naruto was only part vampire. Sasuke was Abyssus. Abyssus were stronger than the average vampire and more dangerous. Half-vampires like Naruto were weaker than the normal vampire. In normal circumstances, the blonde didn't stand a chance. But then again, Naruto wasn't like the rest. He was just as good if not better than a normal vampire. He didn't know it, of course, but Sasuke did. The raven knew when to watch himself. And now was one of those times.

Naruto threw another punch which Sasuke caught then kicked at the blonde's side. Naruto groaned, holding his side. He shook the pain away and quickly dropped to the floor, sliding his body around with his leg extended to knock Sasuke off his feet. The raven jumped over the blonde's leg, however, but Naruto was quick to respond. Once Sasuke's feet touched the floor and he was distracted, Naruto made a punch toward the Uchiha's gut, landing the hit.

Sasuke stumbled back, gritting his teeth together to keep from coughing up spit. Naruto rushed him, tackling Sasuke to the matting just underneath the boxing bag. The blonde straddled Sasuke, keeping his mind focused on how much he hated the raven and not on where his ass was sitting. Sasuke blocked his face while Naruto provided a steady supply of fists. Naruto would have kept going, too, if Itachi and Deidara hadn't upon them when they did.

"Hey, hey!" Deidara yelled, rushing over to Naruto and lifting him up by the back of his arms off of Sasuke. Naruto was thrashing in Deidara's arms, his lips pulled back in a scowl, his teeth gritted and his knuckles turning white while his finger nails bit into the skin of his palms.

Sasuke merely stood up with Itachi's help, wiping his mouth of the blood that Naruto was able to bring from his lip. The raven dusted himself off, giving Naruto one last glare before walking out of the room without a word. When Deidara was sure Sasuke had left, he let Naruto go. The blonde hurled away from Deidara, rubbing his arms of the invisible dirt that gathered there.

"What the hell was going on, Chibi?" the older blonde asked rather harshly, placing his hands on his hips authoritatively.

Naruto's jaw tightened and he looked to his right, his eyebrows creased in irritation. "Whatever it looked like," he started, looking back up to Deidara. "That's what it was."

Deidara nodded acerbically. "Oh, okay. So you were beating up Sasuke-kun for no apparent reason… I see."

Naruto fisted his hands at his sides. "He pissed me off, alright?" he clarified in a softer voice.

"What did he do, exactly?" Itachi asked, stepping forward, trying to get Naruto to look at him.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "He brought me  _here_!" Naruto yelled, turning from them and walked out violently.

Itachi and Deidara looked at each other, their eyes both showing the intense worry they felt. It seemed the mansion couldn't leave those two alone anymore, if that was to be the outcome. Because obviously, Naruto was hoarding some strong amount of rage inside and he was taking it out on Sasuke for an unknown reason. They assumed it was because Naruto was in the process of recovering his lost memories, but that didn't justify the fact that he had to blame Sasuke for his discomfort even though Sasuke was indeed the one who brought him back.

 **[SxN]**

Minato closed the door to the medical wing and sighed heavily. He knew he should have more faith in his son, but as things were going so far, there didn't seem to be much hope. Naruto was building up a lot of stress and it didn't help that someone was currently after him.

Naruto was  _hopefully_ getting all of his memories back, was being chased down by an insane man and was currently being torn between two lovers. Sure Naruto didn't know he and Sasuke had previously had a somewhat romantic relationship, but his body still remembered. That much was obvious. The stress his son had to be carrying on his shoulders must have been great. Naruto just looked so worn out and annoyed. On top of that, he probably didn't get enough sleep at night, but Minato wasn't sure.

The blonde king continued to mull over the topic in his head until he found himself once again outside the holding cells. He had told Kyuubi that he would come and interrogate him more, but Minato wasn't sure if the red-head had gotten over whatever he had been upset about yet. Then again, when did Minato let his prisoners run his show?

The blonde king grasped the handle to the holding cells when he felt an approaching aura. He turned and watched as Madara walked casually to him, his face impassive. The Uchiha bowed loyally before clearing his throat. "Your Majesty, please allow me to accompany you while you question the captive," he said, his voice smooth.

Minato looked down at the man. Madara was one of his best men, and like he had said before, was the person that usually got the clan out of major trouble. But then what his son said came back to him. Should he have a reason to doubt Madara? Minato never had a reason before … not until Naruto said Madara gave him the creeps. But then again, the Uchiha does that. He's a walking mystery.

Minato breathed in and out slowly, clearing his mind. "That's okay, Madara. Thank you. I'll take care of this alone, if you will," the blonde grinned.

Madara smiled back. "As you wish. Please do not hesitate to ask me if you change your mind, Majesty," the Uchiha replied, bowing once more before turning and walking back down the hallway.

Minato watched him leave until he rounded a corner. The blonde narrowed his eyes and brought his index finger and thumb to his chin in thought. Madara had an aura about him that just shouted confidence and secrecy. He liked to keep to himself, and that wasn't intimidating to Minato. He knew some people liked to be silent. Minato never asked more of him. So why was he suddenly starting to doubt the Uchiha?

Minato shook his head, dropping his hand back to the doorknob. With lungs full of breath, Minato entered the holding cell. Kyuubi was sitting in the corner of his cell, the farthest from the door, his knees to his chest. The red-head looked up as Minato entered. The blonde king gave a grin. He knew that Kyuubi worked for Orochimaru, but Minato couldn't help but think he was telling the truth. Or, maybe he was becoming too gullible.

After all, he was beginning to suspect Madara of dishonesty. Madara never did anything against the clan, and now all of a sudden, Minato was doubting him. Not only that, but the blonde was believing every word that came out of Kyuubi's mouth. He could have just been a really great actor. Minato wouldn't put it past the Mussito. His race was the most frowned upon. Vampires thought Mussito's were dirty creatures, saying their blood was tainted. Abyssus said worse than that. But the point was, he'd say anything to save his own skin, and Minato couldn't forget that any longer.

The blonde's grin fell as he made his way back over to the chair he had left behind. He sat down slowly, then crossed his legs. Minato needed to spot the man's lies, or else Kyuubi would end up pulling a fast one on the clan, and the king couldn't allow that.  _Still_ , Minato thought to himself.  _Why do I feel as though I can trust him?_

Kyuubi didn't move from where he sat, only continued to observe Minato. The silence around them was deafening, and there was tension in the air. Both were feeling the effects, but neither showed their discomfort. Even the guards in the room feel a bit uneasy by the two men that were transfixed on each other. Minato was just waiting for Kyuubi to crack under the pressure, but never did.

Frustrated with just watching the other, Minato cleared his throat. The blonde swore he seen the red-head's ears twitch. "Kyuubi. For what reason have you come to us?"

As the Mussito answered, Minato gazed into his golden eyes intently to try and spot any lies. "You want to know why Orochimaru sent me here?" the blonde king nodded. "He wanted me to bring Naruto back…."

"And why didn't you?" Minato asked, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"This is really the first time Orochimaru has let me go alone on something. I had to try and escape and I figured I'd find Naruto anyway and see if I could help your cause…," Kyuubi stopped, looking away with lidded eyes. "Besides, I couldn't have what happened to me happen to someone else."

Minato creased his eyebrow. "Why? What happened to you?" he demanded softly.

Kyuubi closed his eyes tightly, pressing his knees closer to his chest. "I've been with Orochimaru for a very long time. Almost a hundred years now. A hundred years of suffering, Minato-osama," the red-head trembled, his voice shaky with unshed tears. "He killed my entire family, crushed everything I believed in and broke me. He tortured me enough that I lost my will to live," he went on, tears streaming down his face silently. "I've tried so many times to end it. But Orochimaru somehow finds out about it and doubles my torture. I can't even stand to look at myself anymore."

Minato studied the red-head behind the bars. His eyes were not lying. Minato could not find one trace of treachery in the golden orbs. The blonde king's heart went out for the Mussito, but he couldn't lose his façade now. Kyuubi still needed to believe that Minato was strong and unbendable. "I see. If that truly is the case, I will permit you to stay in the mansion. Otherwise, I will personally deliver you back to Orochimaru, understood?"

Kyuubi wiped his face roughly on his shirt and got to his knees, his eyes shining brightly at the king. "I understand. Thank you, Minato-osama," he bowed respectfully.

Minato grinned and stood up. "For this one night, however, I'm going to have to ask you to sleep here. I will bring you a night pack and pillow. How are you on food and water?" he asked, turning toward the door.

"Fine. Your guards have fed and watered me," Kyuubi answered, making a motion over to the empty tray and cup at the front of the cell though Minato could not see it.

The blonde nodded. "I send the night pack and pillow for you, then. Good night, Kyuubi."

"'Night," the red-head replied kindly, sitting back down on his calves.

 **[SxN]**

Dinner came shortly after Minato had left the holding cells. This time not only was Sasuke absent, but Naruto was as well. The entire dinner table erupted into murmurs and hushed voices, some positive and some negative. Minato quickly quieted the rumors and excused himself from the table.

The Uchiha was sitting on a swing in one of the court yards inside the mansion. He was looking up at the setting colors of the sun, his eyebrows creased in thought. Minato decided not to bother him. Sasuke seemed to be having an internal disagreement. Instead, the blonde king went on to find his son. Minato suspected he was in his room , and sure enough, Naruto was hiding out in his room, in the doorway to his balcony.

Minato knocked softly on the door, walking in slowly. Naruto didn't look back, but the blonde king watched as his son lowered his head then raised it almost as if he were looking at the ceiling. "What?" he asked, a bit of venom to his tone.

Minato walked all the way in and closed the door behind him before slowly walking over to the balcony doors. "Just came to check up. Not hungry?" the blonde king questioned, raising a yellow eyebrow.

Naruto lowered his head again and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Not really," he shook his head. "My stomach's kind of upset," the blonde explained.

The king placed his hand on his son's shoulder supportively. "Want to talk about it?"

Naruto creased his eyebrows and turned his head to stare heatedly at his father. "What's to talk about? Nothing's wrong."

Minato grinned lopsidedly, his eyebrows furrowing. "Naruto, you can't expect me to believe that. Now come on. Why do you seem so mad?"

Naruto growled, walking away from his father to sit on the other side of his bed closest to the door. "Because I am! As far as I know, I've been  _human_ all my life, now suddenly, just a week ago I'm told I'm half vampire that can get pregnant?" the blonde yelled, throwing his hands in the air and landing back on his bed, his arms above his head. "Not to mention my memories are all jumbled up now. I can't even remember my  _human_ parents, I can still remember me as a little kid and everything, but now there are memories I don't even think should fit into my  _human_ life!

For instance I have a memory of me when I had only been a vampire for a hundred years and we met up with an Abyssus clan. Then I had that memory of my supposed  _real_ mother with the red hair and lastly, the 'diversion' that was  _supposedly_ the whole fucking reason I'm in this Godforsaken mess!" he shouted, hiding his eyes behind his forearms. "How am I supposed to know if this is real? If my memories were replaced with fake memories, couldn't that be what you're doing to me? How am I supposed to know if you people aren't just fucking with my head?"

Minato's face fell at the truth behind his son's words. He looked out the balcony doors at the setting sun and closed his eyes. How  _could_ he tell Naruto this was real? How could he prove it to him? The blonde sighed and worked his way over to Naruto, sitting on the bed beside his son. "I can't make you believe this is your true life, because it's your decision. You just have to trust me, Naruto. How could I _not_ be your father?" Minato laughed. "I mean, we have the same eyes and hair! Not to mention our skin complexion."

"Contacts and hair dye," the blonde replied, not taking his arms from overtop of his eyes.

Minato exhaled at his son's stubbornness. "Listen. I'm sure all of your memories will come back to you. In the mean time, you have to stop—"

"What if I don't want them to come back?" the blonde yelled suddenly, cutting his father off.

"Excuse me?" Minato asked incredulously .

"I said, 'what if I don't want them to come back'? What if I liked my other life? The one I had with Sakura?" Naruto said sadly, thinking of his pink-haired beauty.

Minato creased his eyebrows. "Well, I'm sorry, Naruto, but that life is fake. Orochimaru was only going to have you live it until he was ready to kill you. Besides, you have a loving family here, Naruto. Everyone would miss you. Even Sasuke," the blonde king smiled tenderly.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah right. That guy can't get far enough away from me!"

"It's hard for him, Naruto. Having you come back and claim to love another. Not to mention you don't remember him at all. You two used to be very close," the king enlightened, crossing his leg over the other into a more comfortable position. "You didn't have a care-free relationship, but you two were happy. Everyone could tell," he went on. "That memory you had before, of when you were only a hundred… that was the first time you had met Itachi and Sasuke-ookimi."

Naruto looked up at his father, his eyes alight with curiosity. Minato smiled. "Itachi brought his clan to us to make a peace offering. They were awful times back then. Uchiha needed a secure treaty with another clan, and he had chosen ours. Now because of them, our clan has doubled or maybe even tripled since. We could have never accomplished it without their help. And ever since then, you and Sasuke had a very … entertaining relationship."

"Entertaining?" Naruto asked, one eyebrow creased low on his eye.

"Excuse me for lack of better analogy. You and Sasuke were the best of friends. You'd never get along, though, and we wondered if you'd ever settle your quarrels. But somehow, even when you fought, you two were bright and lively," Minato smiled as memories passed behind his eyes. "But when you fight now, it's completely opposite. Both of you are being conflicted with something inside and you're taking it out on each other."

Naruto looked down at his hands as he sat up, his shoulders slumped. "If we were such great pals, why did he decide to have a stick shoved up his ass?" Naruto asked intensely.

"Well… that's kind of difficult to explain. I'm sure I could tell you, but I feel as if I should leave that to Sasuke. You are his Socius, after all," Minato smirked, standing.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto groaned, falling back onto his bed again.

Minato laughed. "If you're hungry, I can save you a plate of food."

Naruto shook his head. "I think I'll just take my third shower of the day and go to sleep. Thanks, though."

"Sure," Minato nodded as he opened Naruto's gargantuan door. "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Naruto yawned to his father.

The blonde sat up on his elbows, watching as Minato stopped just short of closing the door. He heard his father and another person converse, then he listened as Minato's steps grew further away from his room. Naruto's tense shoulder's relaxed as Deidara entered the room with a grin. Naruto didn't acknowledge the other blonde. He wasn't exactly livid, but Naruto's anger still simmered on the back burner and he was sure he could explode at any time. Besides that, he wasn't too pleased to see the man that accused him of beating Sasuke up for no reason. Sasuke in himself was enough reason to be beaten up!

Deidara walked casually over to the bed and sat at arm's length from Naruto. He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "You and I used to be so close, you know? Before Uchiha joined us … you and I used to be near inseparable," the blonde stopped and gave a soft chuckle, remembering the 'good old days'.

Naruto didn't say anything. Even if he were to speak, he wasn't sure what he would say. 'Oh, sorry for losing my memories?' 'Hope we become good friends again?' Naruto decided not to interrupt. There had to be a reason Deidara had come to his room to preach at him, after all.

Deidara looked up into Naruto's blue eyes. "It only took you three months to get attached to me. By the time we had known each other for a little over a year, you started calling me 'Aniki'," he smiled then, looking away again. "It made me happy, because I was the only one of my family to be born vampire. I was casted out by my family and eventually I was disowned. I never really got along with my family, but I heard after I was sent away, they had another child. He was human."

Naruto's eyebrows creased. "You're gonna have to explain that one to me. Your human parents had a vampire child?" he asked doubtfully.

Deidara nodded, sitting up. "Somewhere in my family line we had vampires, but when the vampire's had kids with the humans and the half vampires had kids with the humans, it made an offspring that was mostly human. I guess they were trying to get rid of the vampire gene, and so they got rid of me, too," he explained, shrugging. "The vampire gene must have been strong on one of my parents' side, or else I probably would have been human, too."

Naruto let himself ease back onto the bed, looking up at his orange-ish red canopy in thought. "That's crazy," he murmured without thinking. "Does that mean if I had a kid, it would be more human, or more vampire?"

Deidara chuckled. "It would depend on who the father was, I suppose, Chibi."

Naruto creased his eyebrows. "Who said anything about a  _father_? I'm going to have a family with a woman! Hopefully Sakura!" he bellowed, sitting up angrily.

The elder blonde sighed. "Naruto… I'm sure someone has already told you—"

"—That I can't impregnate a girl. Yeah, I got that lecture already, thanks," the blonde snapped. "Sasuke makes sure I don't forget anything he says," Naruto stopped, glancing around before landing his eyes on Deidara's only visible one. "But I'm not gonna listen! I'll have a family of my own without the help of another guy, cause guess what? Guys can't get pregnant! It's just not possible!"

Deidara resisted the urge to smack Naruto's forehead. "Chibi…," he sighed, standing. "I know this is hard for you, but it's not any easier for Sasuke, you know."

Naruto snorted. "What does that bastard have to do with anything? So what if we aren't buddies anymore. He can find another friend. There are plenty of people in the mansion to fill that position," he bit back, crossing his arms and looking toward his fireplace in a pout-like manner.

Deidara looked up exasperatedly. "You and Sasuke were something special, you know? You and I were nearly attached at the hip, right? Well, you and Sasuke were just all over each other," the blonde told, grinning to himself, crossing his arms loosely across his chest. "Even when you weren't together, you're first thought was of each other. It was weird, at first, because I had had you all to myself before. Now I was finding that you were spending more time with Sasuke-ookimi than you were with me. I was jealous, but I could see the connection you two shared, and I didn't want to get in the way of that…."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Why were people trying to defend Sasuke? He was the one being the stuck up asshole. Naruto had tried to be friendly, but Sasuke just up and decided to rape him and then care less about him. What the hell was he supposed to do? The blonde couldn't make peace with an egotistical bastard like the Uchiha. How could he? And he was getting tired of everyone telling him how good of friends they had been because obviously they're lying. Sasuke wasn't acting one bit friendly at all, and it was pissing Naruto the hell off.

"But when you were captured, Sasuke went ballistic. He hardly ate or slept, and when he did, he would usually throw it all back up because he had started fasting blood. Since you and Sasuke have a blood bond, you can only get blood from each other, or a family member. Itachi's the only closest relative Sasuke still has alive, and they're not on the best terms," Deidara elucidated, beginning to pace in a line in front of Naruto. "Sasuke didn't want to rely on Itachi for nourishment and that made him terribly sick. He almost died because of it. Have you seen his scars? They're burns from when he hadn't eaten. He lasted four years without blood before Itachi forced him to feed. He hasn't fed since then, I assume," the blonde raised his eyebrows at Naruto in silent question.

Naruto pulled his lips back. "I let him bite me earlier today… but I didn't see the scars. He was wearing a shirt…."

Deidara shrugged, going on. "When a vampire doesn't feed, it's body weakens and eventually burns to dust. But if they are fed, the burns will heal in time, so I'm sure Sasuke's burns are healing," the blonde said. He sighed then ran his fingers through his long hair. "Anyway… After you were captured, Minato-osama was sure you would be dead before they would be able to find you. Sasuke never believed that, though. After six years of no hope, Sasuke never lost sight. He still believed you were out there. We tried to get him to stop chasing a dream. We did, but he told us we were giving up too easily, that we were killing you by not looking, and he was right. That was when we had gotten word of a Naruto Uzumaki working as a business man east of here. It was a long shot, but we sent Sasuke out to see if you were really our Naruto. And you were. Sasuke watched you for a whole month before we let him get close to you. We wanted to know what Orochimaru was making you do. Turns out he hardly had anything to do with your human life."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, letting his arms relax at his sides. "What do you mean?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows, smirking as he walked back over to the bed and sat down, deeming it safe for him to be close to the blonde again. "Well, Orochimaru never interacted with you when you were 'human', right?" Naruto nodded. "And after watching you, we found out you had control over everything you did. Orochimaru never made you do certain things every day. You were just living a normal life. It was weird, especially since Orochimaru likes to control everything around him."

Naruto sighed. Talking about his  _human_ life made him think of Sakura. Deidara noticed the look and patted him on the back. "I miss her," he said simply.

"I know, Chibi," the blonde said gently. "But you have to let her go. She has a real fiancé. Orochimaru manipulated her memories to make her fall in love with you…."

Naruto stood up aggressively, fisting Deidara's shirt in his hands, pulling the other blonde forward. Naruto's eyes blazed red and his fangs grew. "No! Sakura loved me! She wanted to marry me!"

"Orochimaru made her believe she wanted to marry you, Chibi!" Deidara yelled back, grabbing forcefully onto Naruto's wrists, trying to wrench them from his shirt. "He was giving you everything you wanted until he could smash it all back in your face! He was using you!"

"You're lying!" Naruto snarled, throwing the other blonde from his bed. "He can't influence her love for me! Sakura will always love me even if she's sleeping with another man! She wasn't wearing an engagement ring when I met her anyway, so what you're saying is false."

Deidara lifted himself up with one arm, using his other hand to wipe his chin of the spit that had dribbled from his mouth. "He made her take it off! Orochimaru made Sakura's real fiancé go abroad, and he was going to stay away until Orochimaru had found the opportune moment to use you against us! That girl probably doesn't even remember you, Naruto! Her feelings were strung along by Orochimaru. He manipulated her!"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air with a loud groan. "Feelings cannot be influenced! You can't just  _make_ someone love another! It's not possible!"

"Just like a guy conceiving isn't possible?" Deidara shouted back as he got to his feet. "Naruto, you have to stop thinking with the human memories Orochimaru programmed into you. That's not who you are!"

"Well it is now!" Naruto roared. "Sakura is my life now, and I'll get back to her and out of this lie! You people are the ones lying to me! You're the ones messing with my head!" he accused, getting up in Deidara's face.

"Think what you want, but you'll realize it soon enough! And when you do I hope you feel so guilty about it," Deidara seethed, gripping his hand tightly into a fist as he shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He exhaled and walked back to the door. "Good night Chibi. Sleep well," the blonde said sympathetically, his head lowered as he gazed upon Naruto before shutting the door behind him.

Naruto growled, throwing one of his pillows across the room. He jumped onto his bed and screamed loudly into his pillow. It felt as if the stress was eating him from the inside out. The blonde needed to get away from everything. He needed to get back to Sakura. Naruto shut his eyes and imagined Sakura in his memories.

He remembered the first time he met her at the coffee shop. The day they got together. The day he asked her to marry him. The day Sasuke came into the picture and ruined everything. Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, his eyes shutting tighter. He gripped the comforter and screamed again.

If Sasuke hadn't come, Naruto would still be with Sakura right now. He'd still have a job as a business man. Would still be going to the doctor's office to see Kabuti-ishi. He'd still have his  _life_. Naruto sighed heavily and sat up, pulling his legs together Indian style. He ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head, his eyes closed.

Everything was happening just so fast and Naruto couldn't take it all in at once. More memories had come to him, like when he had ran away after his mother died to search for his father. Maybe these were his real memories, but how could he be sure? If what these people were saying, then someone or something had the power to control or create memories for him. How could he believe anything that was going on in his head?

Naruto sighed again and fell back onto his bed. He felt so exhausted. First he and Sasuke had a short dry hump that ended badly. No one told Naruto that his blood bond would make him have sexual desire for his partner! Second, some wild beast attacked him out of  _fucking_ nowhere! Third, he let his temper get to him and fought with the cause of his rage and pain, making him even angrier. Fourth, his supposed  _aniki_ sided with Sasuke. Fifth his memories keep jumbling and making it harder for Naruto to think clearly.

The blonde's life was just fucked up and Naruto was sure it wasn't going to get better any time soon.


End file.
